Girlfriend
by EvilChick101
Summary: Pete Kowalski isn't one of the luckiest guys when it comes to love. So what happens when he suddenly finds a girl who actually likes him and is perfect in every way? Jealousy, friendship, betrayal, and a returning sociopath. The final chapter is here!
1. A Girlfriend?

**Author's note: Hey everyone! I had this brilliant idea of a Petey story buzzing in my head and I couldn't wait any longer to write it! Hope you enjoy! And I would appreciate a review please! Pete stories aren't exactly my best! **

**Chapter 1. A Girlfriend?**

He didn't see it coming, but then again, who would? Pete Kowalski's eyes widened as he took sight of the pretty brunet girl lying beside him in his warm cozy bed. She didn't wear the same shocked expression that he did.

Instead, she gave him a big smile and said, "Good morning, boyfriend."

Pete immediately rolled off the mattress, groaning a little in pain. The girl just giggled then mimicked this action by rolling off and landing on top of the small boy.

"G-get away!" Pete shrieked jumping to his feet quickly.

"What's wrong, boyfriend?" she asked tilting her head to the side.

He was about to respond when a knock came on his bedroom door and a voice soon followed it.

"Pete? What's going on in there?"

The boy winced. He knew that voice anywhere.

It was his roommate, Algernon Papadopolus, the fat nerd who wet himself all the time. Pete didn't want to be with him but he didn't really have a choice.

"Hold on! I'll be there in a sec-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Pete nearly fainted when he turned his head and saw the girl starting to remove the clothes she wore from her body. His jaw dropped to the floor as she approached the chestnut door. No. He couldn't let her do this. Algie would freak out in a heartbeat.

"Stop! Don't go any further!" Pete hissed to the girl.

Her dark hazel eyes moved from the golden doorknob to him. She raised an eyebrow in question, but simply nodded and rushed over to the small boy, wrapping her arms around him tight.

His face flourished bright red. No girl had ever gotten near him like this one did. Well, no girl in Bullworth Academy at least.

"What do you want to do, boyfriend?" she asked with that same big smile she wore just moments ago.

Pete shook his head in frustration before pushing her into the wardrobe, closing it shut behind him. He placed a finger to his lips, saying, "Shh! Stay in there! Don't make a peep!"

"Why not boy-"

But the girl never had the chance to finish her sentence, for Pete was already making his way back to the door and opening it up slowly. Algernon entered, his green eyes scanning their dorm room carefully.

"What is with you? I could have been in here sooner if it wasn't for you, dork!" he snapped, causing the other boy to wince.

"I-I'm so sorry, Algie. I've had a busy morning." Pete said smiling weakly.

"Well what-ever, loser. I'm out of here." the nerd said.

He turned to leave when the door to the wardrobe swung open with a flourish. The brunet girl sprung into action, and in one quick swift, landed a powerful blow on the fat nerd's zit-filled face.

"Don't you dare call my boyfriend a loser, asshole! Understand me?!" she roared hauling him up by his astronomy club vest.

Algernon's vision was blurry so he couldn't identify his attacker, which made Pete let out a sigh of relief. She gave another punch to his face before tossing him right through the door, saying, "Stay out, bastard!"

The girl turned on her heels and faced Pete, who had a look of shock clearly shown on his features. She dusted herself off, then approached him, wrapping her arms around the boy in yet another tight embrace.

"You're safe now, my sweet boyfriend. What should we do together?" she said in a sweet innocent voice.

"Um, well you see, I have to get ready for school." Pete replied.

His throat tightened as he looked the girl over. Oh geez. What was he going to do? He had never seen a girl naked before. Not once in his safe and secure life. Gathering himself back together, he rushed to the wardrobe and took out his old uniform from last year. It may have been small, but it would have to do for now. Just at least until he could find her some decent clothes.

After handing her the uniform, he quickly whirled around, shielding his eyes as he did. For a moment, the two remained silent, but Pete was the one to finally break it.

"Are you ready?" he asked curiously.

A pair of warm arms circled around his waist and Pete knew that she was. He broke free of her grasp and grabbed her shoulders, turning her around so he could see her. Boy she looked amazing even though the uniform didn't really go well on girls! He couldn't believe how she fit perfectly in it!

"What do you think?" The girl's eyes sparkled underneath the light.

She twirled once or twice then struck a pose that almost took his breath away.

"I like. It looks pretty good on you." Pete said with a smile.

Suddenly, the bell rang out from outside the hallway. Boys began to saunter off to their classes. Pete glanced down at his gold watch and said, "Time for class."

"Can I come?"

"No, you can't. Besides, wouldn't you think it's strange to be walking all over the place in a boys uniform?"

"I don't care. I want to be with you, boyfriend."

"It's Pete. My name's Pete Kowalksi."

The tall girl let out a giggle before linking arms with him and leading him into the hallway. She laid her head on his shoulder as the two started off for the main building.

"Pete, huh? Well, my name is Hannah."

Wow. Hannah. What a pretty name. He didn't know where she came from, but he hoped to god that he could get her home. Girls weren't his style. Too much to handle. That's why he never got one during his last year in Bullworth when Jimmy was still there.

'Jimmy. Man, I wish you were here now.' Pete thought to himself.


	2. Things Take A Turn For The Worst

**Author's note: I would like to give a big thanks to Prince Harrington and rockshocka4223 for the reviews! I'm very happy! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! And please leave a review!**

**Chapter 2. Things Take A Turn For The Worst**

"Hello, dear chap." Came a silky voice from behind the smaller than average boy.

Pete swallowed hard. His throat tightened. Only one boy had a voice like that and he knew exactly who it was. Tad Spencer, the amber-haired prep who sometimes bullied him mercilessly when he saw the opportunity.

"What do you want, Tad?" Pete said quietly.

"Nothing." the other boy answered, moving up a seat so that he was just behind Hannah's. "Just want to know who this charming young woman is beside you."

Of course. This is what Pete had feared all along. If he were even seen with her his goose would be cooked for sure. Maybe no one would notice. He hoped to god no one would.

"Um she's-"

"I'm his girlfriend." Hannah said wrapping an arm around the boy's neck.

The whole classroom fell silent. All eyes locked on them. Petey's face went pale as a flurry of questions began shooting at him. Hannah simply smiled at him while he waved his hands wildly in defense.

"Oh my god! Since when have you been dating this beauty, Kowalski? You son of a bitch!" Casey Harris, the blonde and muscular jock snapped, advancing on him.

Hannah sensed that her boyfriend's fear and she immediately jumped in front of him, spreading her arms out to protect the boy.

"Stay away from my boyfriend, you creep!" she snarled.

Casey was startled for just a moment, but regained his composure and said, "Take it easy, babe. We wouldn't want to make a scene, would we?"

He gripped her chin tightly, forcing her to look him in the eyes. Hannah glared darkly at the jock. Pete took a deep breath before approaching him slowly, saying, "Leave her alone, Casey."

The other boy turned on his heels and landed a painful blow on his poor face. Petey fell to the floor, clutching his cheek as he did. Tears were building up in his dark brown eyes. Hazel froze. Then she finally exploded. No one knew what happened after that. Everything was going so fast that even Pete had no idea as to what was going on.

Hazel shouted, "You fucking bastard!" before punching the jock with all her might. Casey's head snapped back, blood spluttering from his mouth. The smaller than average boy's eyes widened. Every student's jaw dropped to the floor. Casey was sent flying at the speed of light.

Unfortunately Algie Papadopulous, who had just witnessed one aching punch from the girl, came walking carefully through the door and ended up getting hit by Casey straight into the hallway. Both boys broke right through the wall and so on and so forth. The last thing that was heard from them was a groan.

"I...want my mommy." Algie whined.

Pete's gaze moved from the smashed in wall to the tall girl standing before him. Her expression changed to a happy one as she helped him to his feet.

"Are you okay, boyfriend?" Hazel asked with a big smile.

"U-um, yeah, I'll be alright." Pete replied, trying his best to return her smile with his own.

"That's good. I'm so happy you're okay."

Pete ignored the staring onlookers and grabbed her wrist, dragging her out of there faster than anyone could blink. He wanted to forget everything that happened today. He wanted to just go to bed and hope that this was all a crazy dream. He didn't need a girlfriend. He was perfectly okay being single. Especially since the heartbreak he faced last year with Lola Lombardi.

It hurt him inside when he remembered what she had done to him.

_It was like most days for Pete. He was already making his way to the principle's office to run some errands for when a pair of arms came around his scrawny little neck. A voice soon followed this._

_"Hey there, Petey." _

_Pete turned his head slowly and saw Lola Lombardi standing behind him with a devious smile on her red cherry lips. His throat tightened, but he finally had the courage to speak._

_"Hello, Lola. What do you want?" he asked. _

_The redhead responded by pushing him against the trophy case and capturing his lips in the longest most passionate kiss. His eyes were the size of saucers after she finished. Pete's hands shook awfully. _

_"W-what...was that about?" His voice began to shake as well._

_She grinned evilly before leaning in close and whispering softly in his ear, "I just can't resist you. You're so hot." _

_He blushed a little as she walked past him, blowing him a kiss or two and winking. Petey should have known better, but his mind was so caught up in his first kiss. A girl actually kissed him. Peter Kowalski. Little Peter Kowalski. It was too good to be true. And unfortunately, he found out the next day that it was all a lie. _

_The pain that not only ached his heart but also his body when he was surrounded by greasers with Johnny Vincent standing on top of the smaller boy, glaring viciously at him. And beside Vincent, cheering him on, was Lola Lombardi. His goddess of love was a lying witch. Everyone knew that. Even Pete knew that. But why didn't he think about it earlier? He was such a fool._

_"You," Johnny hissed, hauling the boy up by his uniform. "Keep your dirty twerp mouth off my woman, understand me?"_

_Pete could only nod. His eyes began to swell up with tears as Lola stood proudly beside her man. She gave the head boy a look of disgust and said, "What? You didn't think I actually liked you? You're pathetic! I just wanted to see your puny ass get beat!" _

_With those last words, Johnny dropped him to the ground and sauntered off, his arm around Lola's tiny slim waist. _

That's why Pete hated girls. Not just because of what Lola did, but because he realized that all girls were mean and there was really no point in having them around. His thoughts were broken when an airy hand came in front of his face.

"Boyfriend, are you going to be alright?" Hazel said giving a look of question.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Pete replied with a smile.

She nodded her head once, and without waiting for his permission, caught the boy in a tight yet warm embrace that nearly took the life out of him. A smile appeared on the girl's face and she said, "I like you, Pete Kowalski. We're going to make the greatest couple this world has ever seen."

The smaller boy let out a weak chuckle before saying, "Um, yeah. I guess."

Derby Harrington and Bif Taylor had just gotten out of their assigned classroom, and they started walking downstairs to the first floor when they spotted the couple only a few feet away from them.

"Bif," Derby said, "Is that the little friend of Jimmy Hopkins?"

Bif nodded. "Yeah, I think his name is Pete or Pattrick or something like that."

The blonde prep's eyes glanced from Petey to the tall girl hugging him. His eyebrows furrowed.

"Who is that girl with him?"

"Beats me. She must be knew around here. Wonder why she ended up with a loser like that."

Derby turned his head to the redhead, then narrowed his eyes and said, "She didn't end up with that loser, Bif."

"Huh?" Bif raised an eyebrow at him.

Derby didn't answer him. For a moment, the two remained silent, but Derby was the one to finally break it.

"Bif, you see that charming young woman?"

"Yes?"

"She's going to be mine."

"But she's that loser's girl!"

A cruel smirk came on the head preppie's lips. He let out a sinister chuckle before leaning his back against the wall.

"Not for long, my dear friend. Not for long."


	3. Hopelessly Devoted

**Author's note: Thanks to PrinceHarrington, rockshocka4223, and Cashopeia for the reviews! I appreciate it! So please R&R my fellow readers out there! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 3. Hopelessly Devoted**

For the next past days, Pete Kowalski had been glared at by most of the males in the academy, which Hannah replied with her own dirty look. She occasionally threw a dirty finger every once in a while. He couldn't stand it anymore. This had to stop. Now.

"Hannah," Pete called out to her after he made his way out of the science room. "Can I talk to you?"

He felt his face burn red as she linked her arm with his and led him towards the cafeteria, saying, "Talk to me? About what, my lovely boyfriend?"

The smaller boy dug his heels into the floor and it took her a while to notice until he finally ordered her to hault. She stopped dead in her tracks. Pete let out a heavy sigh before turning his back to her, his tiny hands shaking endlessly.

"What's wrong? Did someone bother you, Pete?" Hannah asked curiously.

He didn't reply and still had his back to her. How could he put her down gently without causing her to make a fuss? That was a stupid thought. No girl had the power nor did the ability to handle a break-up in silence. It was the code of all women born on this Earth. Or...that's at least what Jimmy told him.

After a moment passed, Pete found the strength inside himself to tell her how he truly felt about her. He just imagined what Jimmy would do if were in a situation like this one.

"Hannah," he began, "I've only know you for a few days now, but I think it's time to...move on. Understand?"

"Move on? I can do that." Hannah replied with a huge smile.

Pete slapped his face. It was obvious that explaining to the girl would be harder than he expected. He decided to try again, but he would make his voice sound as serious as possible. He cleared his throat, then said, "No, Hannah, I don't think you understand. I mean, move on. As in...I don't want to be with you anymore."

The girl nodded, eyes glowing brightly under the light.

"As in...I want to leave you."

Her smile never vanished though. She simply nodded once more and made her exit, saying, "I'm leaving you, boyfriend! Take care!"

Petey threw up his arms and cried out in frustration. Spotting a poster hanging on the wall beside him, he ripped it off and crumpled it up in the shape of a large ball. Then he tossed it carelessly behind him. A cold hand gripped his shoulder soon after this, causing the smaller boy to flinch.

"That hurt, you little runt!" Came the cry of Ted Thompson, quarterback of the Bullworth Bullhorns and the leader of the jocks.

Pete knew he was already in a bad standing with the brainless sport freaks so he saw no other option and started running away. Ted cursed loudly before chasing after him, swinging his fist wildly in the air.

- - -

"Well, well. What do we have here, Bif? I lovely young woman who's lost her way." Derby purred grabbing the girl's hands and leaving a lingering kiss on them.

Bif fought the urge to roll his eyes in disgust and went along with the boy's plan, saying, "Yeah. Maybe we should serve as her escorts or something."

"No, I'm not lost. I'm just keeping away from Pete. Just like he instructed me to." Hannah replied breaking free from the blonde's grasp.

Derby smirked cruelly at this. He leaned in close, a little too close for her comfort, and gave a devilish glint of the eye.

"Keeping away from him? How terrible. You must feel awful about being let go by that dwarf, right dear?" Derby asked.

Hannah shook her head. "No, no. I don't mind in the least bit. If he can't stand to be near me then that's he's choice."

Bif raised an eyebrow before whispering to the other boy, "Is she out of her mind?"

The lead preppie ignored him and turned his attention back to her. His golden opportunity to get the girl was now. He placed a finger under her chin, forcing her to look at him straight in the eyes. His arms quickly came around her waist. His lips were hovering over hers.

"Don't worry, my dear. I'll make sure you never see that boy again."

The former boxing champ nearly hurled his lunch as Derby went for the passionate kiss. But what he didn't feel was the girl's lips. Instead, it was her finger. Hannah pushed him away, saying, "Sorry, but my heart belongs to only one boy. That's Peter Kowalski."

Bif's jaw dropped. Derby's face darkened.

"He broke up with you! He doesn't want you anymore! Don't you understand that?!" the blonde snarled.

"Maybe so, but I still love him. Even if he doesn't love me back. I have that right, you know." she replied coolly.

"Yes! But think how much better I would treat you! Do you have any idea who I am, girl?!"

"No, and frankly, I don't care. Pete will always be the guy for me."

Derby's fists clinched in pure rage. Bif was frozen solid as he watched the girl leave. The blonde's eyes moved to one of the lockers and he slammed a punch on one of them, causing the redhead to wince slightly in fear.

"NOBODY REFUSES DERBY HARRINTON! NOBODY! IF SHE WON'T LEAVE THAT LITTLE...PAUPER...THEN I'LL FORCE HIM TO GIVE HER UP!"

"I like the way you think, Harrington." a menacing voice said behind them.

Both preps turned around quickly and saw a figure step out from the shadows. Derby and Bif knew who he was. They could tell immediately by the familiar scar lining his face. A cruel smile formed on the boy's lips as he approached them.

"So, if you need a plan, I've got some brillant ideas."


	4. ShutDown

**Author's note: Yay! Thanks rockshocka4223 and Alexa for the reviews! And others out there, please review also! It would be greatly appreciated! I won't update unless I get a review! Well, I hope you all enjoy this chappie! **

**Chapter 4. ShutDown**

Pete walked quietly down the sidewalk that led to the town of Bullworth, his insides feeling colder with each step.

The boy had many thoughts flowing through his head. Thoughts of errands from Crabblesnitch, homework, and big exams to study were there. Yet the one thought that kept sticking was the one of Hannah.

He couldn't help but seem a little bit guilty for leaving her like that. She was such a nice girl and was the only girl who actually stayed near the boy for more than a minute. Surely she'd be alright without him. Maybe he was just overreacting. Yeah, that was it. Petey let out a sigh before shaking his head, saying, "I can't do it. Not to her."

After gathering himself together, Pete turned on his heels and started making his way back to the school when a well polished hand came in front him, stopping him dead in his tracks.

"Hello there, Peter Kowalski."

Pinky Gauthier, the cousin of Derby Harrington, the spoiled princess of the preppie clique, blocked his path through the main gates of the academy. Pete seemed astonished to see her even speaking to him in public, but merely shook this off with a jerk of his head.

"Hey, Pinky. What's going on?" he asked.

"Nothing much. Except that you're going to be my escort for the dance on Friday night." Pinky replied, not bothering to make eye contact with him.

"Um, excuse me?" He raised a brow curiously.

The girl examined her nails for a moment, then looked at him again, saying, "You heard me. You're taking me to the dance."

"Why can't Derby take you?"

She stomped her foot down on the ground, causing Petey to flinch slightly. Her fists balled up. Pete took a couple steps away from her as she went towards him, voice rising with each step.

"BECAUSE HE CHOSE THAT NEW GIRL OVER ME! A PRINCESS OVER SOME...NO GOOD TRASHY SLUT!"

Wait. Did she say trashy slut? Could she have been talking about Hannah?

"Pinky, what did the girl look like?" Pete said trying to keep the preppie girl calm.

The brunet stuck her nose up and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Brown hair. She also wore a dorky boy uniform."

Pete didn't waste another second there. He bolted past Pinky and ignored the loud curses he received from her as he began searching the schoolgrounds for Hannah, hoping to god that nothing had happened to her in the time he wasn't there with her.

- - -

"Hey, girlie, what the hell do you think you're doing up there?" Peanut called out to the brown-haired girl sitting on the roof of the Autoshop.

Hannah glanced down at the large group that had gathered around the building staring at her. They were dressed in jean or leather jackets and wore slick greasy hairstyles.

'What a strange bunch.' she thought to herself.

"Girlie! Didn't you hear me?" the short greaser snapped, his patience for her running slim.

"Yes. I'll be right there."

Hannah got to her feet quickly and took a deep breath before jumping feet first off the fairly tall building. The crowds eyes were as big as saucers. Most feared for her safety. Well, that was until she landed on top of Lucky. She grinned and said, "Wow. I'm happy I didn't break my legs."

Once she rose from the ground and dusted herself off, Peanut immediately stormed up to her, wagering a finger at the girl like he was giving a lecture.

"You," he hissed, "Listen to me, kid. You can't just go and drop on people."

"Why?" she asked.

"What do you mean why? Anyone should know the reason! Are you stupid or something?"

"No. Are you?"

The shorter greaser's jaw dropped. He was gobsmacked. Who the hell did this chick think she was? Mocking Johnny Vincent's second in command. Peanut's eyes narrowed at her. He raised his fighting stance, saying, "Get ready to be pounded down like a nail!"

Hannah rolled her eyes in disgust as the other boys circled them quickly, cheering and chanting the smaller greaser on. She also raised her fighting stance and glared darkly at him.

"I don't want to fight you, but I've got no choice now."

They began charging towards each other when a voice behind them shouted, "Stop!"

Every eye moved to the source of the voice. In stepped Norton Williams from the shadows. A huge grin lined the boy's face as he glanced at Hannah.

"Why don't you go home like a good girl and play with your barbie dolls?" Norton sneered, getting a few snickers from the other greasers.

The girl frowned. She didn't know what barbie dolls were, but she knew that she had just been insulted in some strange way. Her eyes narrowed as the tall black boy approached her, the huge grin still plastered on his face. He looked her over then he turned to face the rest of the greasers, saying, "How did she get here anyway?"

No one had the chance to answer him for Hannah landed a powerful kick to the boy's groin. It knocked the wind out of him and soon Norton was on the ground, clutching his naughty area in agony.

Hannah saw her opportunity and quickly got out of there in a huff. This didn't stop the others from running after her like a pack of hungry wolves. She never looked back though. Her heart was racing out of her chest as she passed the Bullworth fountain. Oh god. How she wished Pete could come and rescue her. A familiar voice suddenly broke her thoughts.

"Hannah! Stop!"

It was a miracle that Pete was able to find her in time. And thank god she was completely unharmed. He winced at the furious shouts from behind the girl.

"You're not getting away, girlie!" Lefty shouted in anger.

"Run Pete!" she called to the smaller boy. He shook his head wildly before taking her hand and leading her towards the library.

"Don't worry, Hannah. We're gonna be alright." He turned his head and gave her a warm smile.

She stared at him in confusion, but then returned his smile with the one she usually had when she was around him. Her smile vanished though when she heard a loud buzzing strike her ears. A voice soon followed this.

**"Warning. System shutdown. System shutdown." **

Hannah tried to ignore it. The voice kept getting louder and louder until she finally stopped in her tracks, releasing the boy's hand as she did. Her head began to ache.

"Hannah? What's wrong?" Pete asked pulling her up the steps that led to the library.

She didn't reply. Her eyes shut and her whole body dropped to the ground. Petey knelt down beside her, shaking the motionless girl over and over. Nothing happened. He bit his lip, trying his best not to panic in any way possible.

"What do I do?"

"That's simple, Petey. You should know that." Came a smooth dreamy voice from behind him.

The smaller than average boy turned on his heels quickly and saw a mysterious figure dressed in a badly made Harry Potter cloak. He raised an eyebrow at the hooded figure. He decided to ask later because Hannah was the only thing he cared about.

"H-how do I wake her up?" he said looking at the stranger.

"If you want to wake her," the hooded person replied, "You have to kiss her."

Pete's brown eyes widened. His gaze moved to the unconscious girl lying beside him.

"I...have to kiss her?"


	5. New Friends

**Author's note: Hooray for reviews! I'd like to thank PrinceHarrington, rockshocka4223, and Ryan Garcia for the lovely reviews! Many thanks! =) So I leave you my fellow readers to hopefully like this chapter! R&R! =)**

**Chapter 5. New Friends**

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting all we have to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Romeo save me their trying to tell me how to feel_

_This love is difficult but it's real_

_Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_-Love Story-_

_By Taylor Swift _

Pete felt his face flourish a light pinkish color as he watched the girl sleeping soundly in his bed. He shook his head wildly and rushed over to the wardrobe mirror, cringing at the sight of his black and blue self. The greasers had given him a pretty good beating, but they would have given him an even bigger one had it not been for Hannah.

He still couldn't believe he kissed her.

_"Go on, idiot! Wake her up!" The hooded figure snapped, flinching a bit at the sound of the greasers voices._

_"I-I can't! Don't you understand?!" Pete snarled. _

_"Then you're a goner if you don't!"_

_Pete scowled at this. He hated to admit it, but the hooded stranger posed an interesting point. There were a group of greasers heading their way with no intention of letting them escape. His heart raced faster and faster as the pounding footsteps grew louder._

_"Come on, Kowalski! You have to make a choice!" the hooded figure barked._

_The smaller than average boy let out a frustrated cry before leaning in close and capturing Hannah's lips in a passionate kiss, his eyes shutting tight as he did. Wow. His first kiss. He didn't know what to expect really. In fact, he was sort of worried he didn't do it right even though he had watched the romance films millions of times before. _

_A few minutes or so passed when he finished, but nothing seemed to be happening until her eyes fluttered open after Pete had looked the other way. It was a little too late however for the greasers were already surrounding them._

_"You hand over that bitch, small fry!" Lefty shouted._

_Pete turned his head to Hannah, who had just gotten up to her feet and was trying to retrack what happened just minutes ago. Her memory came back to her quickly when she spotted the short boy. _

_"Petey." she said with a big smile._

_Oh, god, could you resist that smile? No man, boy, or any male in the world could resist a smile like that one. Pete spread his arms out and stood his ground as the greasers charged at him. Their fists raised and the last thing he remembered when he fell to the ground before falling unconscious was the brunet girl kneeling down beside him. Her dark hazel eyes wide in shock._

Pete let out another sigh as he sat on his bed, glancing over at the girl once or twice occasionally. A warm smile formed on his face when he watched her chest rise then fall like her breathing. Now that he thought about it, he was happy to have Hannah around. She was the only girl who enjoyed hanging out with him. Maybe having a girlfriend wasn't as bad as he first thought.

- - -

The next day wasn't like normal ones for the Kowalski boy. What surprised him the most was at lunch when Gord Vendome, the brunet bisexual preppie, told him that Derby Harrington requested that he sit at the preppie table. He seemed suspicious, but saw no harm in it and followed behind Gord to the snobby group, who were busy socializing with each other. Of course, Hannah was right beside him so if anything happened she would be there to beat them down.

"Oh hello there...um..." Derby turned to Bif Taylor.

"Pete." Bif whispered to the head prep.

"Pete. Yes that's right. Nice of you to join us." he greeted with a fake smile.

He motioned for Parker and Chad to make some room for the two of them. Pete glanced at Hannah before taking a seat, which she mimicked soon afterwards. The conversing began once both Pete and Hannah were situated.

"So, Pattrick, tell me when you and this darling young lady met?" Derby asked keeping his eyes firmly on Hannah.

"Um, first off, it's Pete." Petey began. "And second, why do you want to talk to me so much now? You never were like that in the beginning."

The blond shook his head and let out a soft chuckle, saying, "Peter, Peter, Peter. Don't be so concerned, old chap. The reason I'm talking to you or even gracing you with my presence is because I've sort of had this interest in you since the day that Jimmy moved up the social ladder."

"Really?" The small boy raised an eyebrow in question.

"That's right." Derby said standing up from his seat and sauntering over to him.

He placed a hand on Pete's shoulder and smiled in fake way again.

"Why don't we forget what happened last year and move on? What do you say, Peter? Let bygones be bygones."

Pete's eyes moved from Derby to the other preppies, who were now leaning closer to them, which was just a little weird for Hannah and him. For a moment, no one spoke, but then he finally broke the silence.

"I don't see any harm to it. Alright, we're friends now." he said.

A cruel smirk came on Derby's face. The rest of the preps chuckled evilly. Hannah felt cold inside. Could they trust them? Well, it was no business of hers to ask who her boyfriend befriended. Still she had some doubts. With one last hand shake to the Harrington boy, Pete took Hannah by the hand and led her out of the cafeteria.

Derby waited until they were completely gone before snapping his fingers to Tad, saying, "Go and inform the Smith boy that phase one of our plan is complete."

He let out a sinister laugh, a laugh that brought chills down Bif and the other preps spines.


	6. New Enemies

**Author's note: Sorry for the short chapter! I promise the next one will be longer! But tell me what you think! R&R! And I would also like to thank Ryan Garcia, Prince Harrington, Alexa, rockshocka4223, and MamaKitty01 for the sweet reviews! Without them, I wouldn't keep updating! =) So R&R readers! I really hope you like it!**

**Chapter 6. New Enemies**

"The Hannah fan club is now in session!" Donald announced slamming his gavel into the hard wooden table.

Earnest rose from the couch and glanced at the fellow nerds sitting all around him. Big pictures of Hannah hung high above the walls of the library.

No one knew how the girl had got here, but that didn't matter to Earnest. What he wanted to know was why she wasn't with a handsome nerd like him.

"So does everyone have any ideas for pleasing our darling goddess Hannah?" he asked.

The room was silent for a moment but then Melvin finally spoke up, saying, "Perhaps we could give her an invitation to play a game of Grottos & Gremlins with us."

Every nerd seemed to nod their heads in agreement. Well, that was until Gary Smith, the rival of Jimmy Hopkins sauntered in and greeted them with a "Afternoon, sneaky bastards."

"Gary Smith?! What are you-" Algie sputtered, but was cut off by the sociopath.

"Easy ladies, don't need to wet yourselves. I just thought I'd drop by and tell you some interesting news about your darling Hannah." Gary said taking a seat near Earnest, who tried to remain as calm as he could.

"What? How do you know about her?" the nerd leader squeaked.

Gary leaned back in his chair and said coolly, "Word travels fast. Now enough with the questions, Jones, and listen to me."

"Earnest?" Fatty gave a look of question.

Earnest saw no harm in it and nodded to Smith, saying, "Go on, Gary. We're listening."

"You know Petey Kowalski, right? Well, he's Hannah's boyfriend."

A group of gasps and horrified expressions filled the room, much to the enjoyment of Gary.

"You can't be serious!" The head nerd sounded furious.

"What should we do, Earnest?! We can't let our sweet Hannah fall into the hands of that dork!" Bucky shouted.

"She won't! Let's go, nerds! We're going to make Peter Kowalski wish he never laid his eyes on her!"

After a roar of confident cheering, Earnest and his fellow followers were out the doors of the library in a huff, holding spud guns and bottle rocket launchers in their hands.

"Pete is forever our eternal enemy!"

Gary simply smiled at the leader's last words, leaning back in his chair again as he did.

- - -

Hannah's eyes widened as she awoke from her afternoon nap, but didn't see her boyfriend sitting in his usual spot. In fact, he wasn't even in the dorm room anymore. Did he go out while she was asleep? What if something was happening to him?

She rose to her feet quickly and rushed out of the boys dormitory, ignoring the staring onlookers who passed her by.

'Darn it, Petey. Why do you have to leave like that?' she thought to herself.

Hannah was about half way through the main gates of the academy when a pair of cold hands grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Where do you think you're going, Hannah?" a familiar silky voice said from behind her.

She turned her head fast and saw the blond prep Derby Harrington, who wore that same disgusting smile he gave her when they had met before.

"Let go of me, prep!" she snarled struggling in vain against the boy.

Derby let out a soft chuckle before gripping her chin, saying, "Don't get so vicious, my dear. I just wanted to tell you that you're little boyfriend is in terrible danger."

"What?! Where is he?!"

But Derby never had the chance to answer her for the girl was off running towards Old Bullworth Vale in a heartbeat. This caused him to smile cruelly.

"What a sucker! Are all females this stupid?" Came Gary Smith's laugh behind the preppie.

Derby's smiled vanished as the sociopath stepped towards him in slow but menacing steps. He didn't like working with Gary and he knew his father would kill him if he were even seen with this pauper. It was just for Hannah. He had to remember that.

"Well, Smith, where's the Kowalski boy?" Derby said in an arrogant manner.

"He's exactly where I want him to be. Running errands for Crabblesnitch." Gary replied casually.

"So what are you up to Smith?" The blond raised an eyebrow in question.

Gary turned his back to him and simply smiled deviously, saying, "I didn't tell you this, but the nerds formed a club for the new girl."

"You're point?"

"Anyone who goes out with her gets a nice hit with a bottle rocket or spud gun. Or that's at least what Earnest said."

It was good to be back. Gary Smith was happy to be back in the crap hole known as Bullworth Academy. Now that Hopkins was out of the way, he would reclaim his title and punish those that tried to stop him before. There was only one he was focused on. That was the new head boy Petey Kowalski.


	7. Erased

**Author's note: You have to R&R this chappie! This one's really exciting! I mean it! Oh, I'd also like to thank rockshocka4223, Cashopeia, and Ryan Garcia for the reviews! But please fellow readers review, review, review! PLEASE!!! You'll love it! Or at least I think you will! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7. Erased**

The hit that came on him was hard. In fact, he really didn't see it coming. All he did was make his way back to the academy. Then wham. Nerds were hitting him like crazy.

Pete fell to the hard ground with a dull thud, his body now aching in endless pain. He sat up slowly, glancing at his attacker, Algernon Papadopulous who had his spud gun raised and was ready to land another blow on the boy.

"Thought you could take our sweet Hannah, did you?" Earnest Jones snarled glaring darkly at the smaller than average boy.

"What?! What are you talking about?!" Pete snapped back dusting himself off as he rose to his feet.

"Don't pretend, Kowalski! Gary told us everything!"

Pete's eyes widened. His jaw dropped to the ground. Gary? Did he mean Gary Smith? The boy who bullied him and created chaos for Jimmy? It had to be some sort of joke. Gary couldn't have gotten out of the asylum that fast. Right?

"You're wrong! Gary's gone!" the short boy shouted.

"That's where you're wrong, Petey boy." someone said behind him.

Pete turned around quickly and nearly cringed at the sight of Gary Smith standing in front of him with a big evil smile on his face.

"Gary! What are you-"

But he was cut off by another hit from Algie's spud gun and found himself on the dirt again.

Gary let out a soft chuckle before kneeling down beside him, pinching his cheek, saying, "What's the matter, femme boy? Did you miss me?"

"Gary? Were you the one who did this?"

"I won't lie to you, Petey boy. I did it."

"Why?"

The other boy laughed sinisterly, his eyes glancing at Earnest and the other nerds before moving back to Pete.

"You were really pissing me off." Gary said, frowning.

"How? I didn't do anything to you." Pete replied.

Gary wouldn't respond. Instead, he got to his feet quickly and hauled the boy up by his school uniform. His dark eyes narrowed in disgust. In a way, it sort of scared Pete half to death.

"You did, femme boy. In two ways." Gary explained slamming him against in the wall, causing the head boy to cry out in pain. "Number one was helping Hopkins when he was still around and number two was dating that bitch Hannah."

Pete's eyes were as big as saucers. Suddenly, he found some strange strength inside him.

Normally, he would have taken Gary's bullying like he did most the time, but he suddenly got fired up after hearing him call Hannah a bitch.

Pete swung his leg back and then forward so that it would hit right between the other boy's legs. Gary shouted, "Hey! Not fair!" before collasping to the concrete, clutching his naughty area in agony.

The small boy didn't waste any time after that. Once he saw his opportunity, he made a run for it, not even looking back as he did.

"You're not getting away, Kowalski!" Came Gary's angry bark from a distance.

'Don't be scared. Just keep going. You'll be okay." Pete thought to himself.

- - -

"Gosh damn it!" Hannah roared, causing most of the passers by to flinch. She gritted her teeth as she stood facing the boxing gym in Old Bullworth Vale. Her hopes of finding her boyfriend seemed to be shattering. Just as she turned to leave, a slim arm circled her waist in a slow but menacing fashion.

"Hello darling." a voice purred softly in her ear.

Hannah winced and whirled around, elbowing the stranger in the stomach, causing him to double over. She gasped when she saw a small amber-haired prep clutching his gut.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Whoever you are." she said approaching him.

"I'm Tad Spencer. I'm a close friend of your boyfriend's." Tad replied.

The girl thought for a moment then shrugged, saying, "Well, I'm sorry for what I did. Now if you excuse me. I have to go find Pete."

She started sauntering off again, but Tad blocked her path, making her roll her eyes a little in disgust.

"Now, now, my dear. Why are you leaving so soon? Can't you stay a while?" Tad asked sweetly.

"No." she said coolly.

With that, Hannah began to walk back to the school when she heard him call out to her.

"Hannah, you have something on your lips!"

She froze dead in her tracks. What? What did he mean by that? She raced up to him and raised an eyebrow at the small amber-haired preppie. Tad swallowed hard as her eyes gazed into his. God she was gorgeous. And those light pink lips of hers. He knew she wasn't like most girls. Strangely, he loved her more than anything else in this whole world. Loved her more than money.

"Tad, what on earth are you talking about?" Hannah asked.

"Well..." His eyes scanned the sky, hoping he could come up with an excuse.

"Well?"

"Think about Peter. If you kiss him, you might get something on his lips."

The girl looked at him suspiciously before shrugging and said, "Alright. You have a good point there. Okay, where is this thing on my lips?"

"Right about..." Tad pointed to a spot on her bottom lip. "Here."

Then in one swift movement, the boy wrapped his arms around her and bent his head downward, soon capturing her lips in a hell of a kiss that nearly took her breath away. Hannah's brown eyes glazed over. The voice that she heard when she was with Pete a few days ago was there again, but this time she couldn't try and ignore it.

**"Memory of male subject one has been erased. Name: Peter Kowalski. Occupation: Head boy of Bullworth Academy." **

Hannah's eyes slowly shut as Tad held her tighter and tighter. Her mind was full of thoughts. But the last one she saw before her memory blacked out was the one of her lying in bed with the smaller than average boy, giving him the biggest smile she had ever given him.

Meanwhile, Pete was just running for his life from an angry mob of nerds. He didn't even notice his cell phone going off over and over endlessly. Maybe if he did, he would have caught the message that he needed to hear more then anything else. A message from the hooded figure that said Hannah was a robot and there was one important rule Pete never received.

If someone else kisses Hannah, her memories of the one she was with before are completely erased and she falls in love with the person who kissed her.


	8. ExBoyfriend

**Author's note: Aww! Thanks for the reviews Prince Harrington, Alexa, Ryan Garcia, and rockshocka4223! I appreciate it! And I wish you all out there a Happy Valentines Day! I hope you don't hate me for this chapter! It's kinda a heart breaker chapter! R&R!**

**Chapter 8. Ex-Boyfriend**

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_And sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cuz I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everythings meant to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_-Iris-_

_By GooGoo Dolls_

_"Hannah!" Pete called out to the brunet girl._

_She simply turned her head to him and stuck her nose up as if to show superiority. Then she said, "Get lost, loser."_

_"Why Hannah? What's wrong with you?" Pete raised an eyebrow in question._

_Hannah didn't give him an answer. Instead, she dusted herself off and sauntered off again, leaving the boy standing there in a daze. _

Petey awoke startled from the sound of his alarm clock. He glanced around for a moment or so before finally sliding out of bed, letting a sigh of relief escape his lips.

"A dream. It was just a dream." he muttered to himself.

Wait. Something was missing. Where was Hannah? Usually she was there to greet him in the mornings.

Fear rising in his chest, Pete got dressed quickly and hurried outside, hoping that his girlfriend wasn't in trouble. Or...making trouble.

- - -

Tad's eyes widened at the sight of a girl lying beside him in his bed. He let out a shriek before jumping from his covers. Hannah giggled at this and mimicked the boy's actions.

"Good morning, boyfriend." she said with a big smile.

"B-boyfriend? What on earth are you-"

Hannah placed a finger on his lips, saying, "Don't worry, boyfriend. Everything will be alright now."

"What about Peter? Does he know you're doing this?" Tad raised an eyebrow.

The girl giggled again, wrapping her arms around the amber-haired prep as she did. His face flourished bright red.

"Who's he? I only know you, boyfriend."

Tad's surprised expression changed. A cruel smile formed on his lips. Now Hannah was his at last. Fuck Harrington. Fuck Kowalski. No more listening to that asshole Smith and his childish plans. Now he finally had the most beautiful and most popular girl in Bullworth.

The prep let out a soft chuckle before putting his arms around her, saying, "He's no one, darling. Just your ex-boyfriend."

"Ex-boyfriend?" Hannah asked curiously.

"Yes. So why don't you and I go to class now? You have English, don't you dear?"

Hannah nodded happily. Tad grinned evilly. He couldn't wait to show her off to all his low class peers. It would be perfect. Especially since that vermin Kowalski was in the same class as him.

- - -

Pete stepped into 's room with a sad look on his face. He felt disappointed that he couldn't find Hannah anywhere. He searched everywhere for her. It seemed hopeless. Then he finally spotted her. His eyes lit up as he made his way over to her desk.

"Hannah-"

"Excuse me, dear boy. You're in my way." Tad Spencer said pushing him aside and taking a seat beside the girl.

Pete's blood began to boil as the preppie wrapped an arm around her neck. Tad's eyes moved from Hannah to the smaller than average boy, who looked utterly pissed off.

"Leave my girlfriend alone!" Pete snarled.

"Your girlfriend?" Tad sneered.

"Yes! My girlfriend!" The head boy grabbed the girl's wrist and started to drag her away, but she broke free from his grasp.

Her hazel eyes glared darkly into his, striking fear into the other students around him.

"Get lost, loser." she said turning her back to him.

Pete's throat tightened. His hands shook slightly. No. This was just like his dream. She had said the exact same thing to him. What was wrong with her?

"H-hannah, why? What's the matter with you? We're together! We're a...a..."

"A couple? Not anymore! You're nothing to me now!" she snapped.

The whole room fell silent. All eyes were locked on either Pete or Hannah. Tad just sat there with his arms crossed and a devious smile on his face. For a moment, no one spoke, but Pete was the one to break it, saying, "Hannah, you can't mean that. You just can't."

He grabbed her arm and turned her around, a mistake he knew he shouldn't have done. The boy was rewarded with a nice slap across his face. Tears were building in his eyes as he slowly collasped to the hard wooden floor. Hannah's eyes showed no worry in them. In fact, she simply stared down at him and said "I hate you, Peter Kowalski. I never want to see you again."

With those last words, Petey rose to his feet quickly and stormed out. But that didn't save Hannah from hearing his final shouts at her.

"FINE! I DON'T NEED YOU ANYWAY! THIS IS WHY I NEVER DATED GIRLS! YOU'RE BITCHY JERKS!"

It was the first time anyone had ever heard Pete curse in his whole life. Some were shaken, others were muttering things to one another, but Tad only laughed harder. Hannah seated herself beside the boy and he landed a swift kiss on her soft cheek.

He didn't realize that Mandy Wiles, the head cheerleader and Ted Thompson's girl, was watching them closely. Her eyes narrowed in disgust at first, then tears welded up after that. She gathered her things and ran out of the classroom faster than the speed of light.

"What's her deal?" Tad asked.

Christy fought the urge to punch him. She knew why Mandy left in such a hurry. She remembered the day the bitchy cheerleader had confessed her secret. The red head couldn't forget those words. Mandy told her that she didn't love Ted anymore. That she was madly in love with Tad Spencer, the most inbred and most snobbish preppie of all the preps.


	9. Caught

**Author's note: Hooray! I'm on Chapter nine already! Woot! But I wouldn't have kept going had it not been for the nice reviews from MamaKitty01, PrinceHarrington, rockshocka4223, The Tin Dogs Bollocks, and Ryan Garcia! Thanks so much guys! And now fellow readers, onto chapter nine! =)**

**Chapter 9. Caught**

Pete sat alone on the bleachers of the gym with his head lowered and an angry expression. His eyes were still full of tears, but he quickly wiped them away when he heard someone other than himself crying.

He glanced down and found where the sound of sobbing was coming from. It was that snobby girl Mandy. She had always treated everyone at Bullworth terribly. So it sort of surprised him to see her looking like this.

"Mandy, what's wrong?" Petey asked getting up from his seat and taking one beside her.

Slightly startled, the cheerleader rose to her feet quickly, glaring darkly at the smaller than average boy.

"Nothing! What do you want, loser?!" she snarled.

Pete winced, saying, "Nevermind! Forget it!"

He turned and began to make his exit when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. A voice soon followed after that.

"Please," Mandy said, "Don't go. I'm really sorry I snapped at you."

Petey nodded before sitting down beside her again with a small smile on his face. He understood that she needed him now more then anything.

Still, it hurt to no end that Hannah had said those awful things to him. Maybe she just had a bad day with him or something. That must have been it.

"Peter, right?"

"You can call me that. I prefer Petey though."

Mandy returned his smile with her own and said, "Okay then, Petey. I have to tell you something."

- - -

"THAT VERMIN! SPENCER HAS SOME NERVE IF HE THINKS HE CAN TAKE MY GIRL!" Derby roared slamming the doors that led into the Harrington House.

Gary Smith couldn't help but snicker at the boy's furious expression. It actually entertained him more or less.

The blond scowled at him and turned to face Bif, who had been sitting in a very expensive armchair.

"Well, what are we going to do, Derby?" Bif asked curiously.

"I've got an idea." Gary said leaning back against the wall.

Bif's eyes narrowed in disgust. He knew when Smith had an idea all hell would break loose. This time the redhead wouldn't be apart of it. He was about to respond to the sociopath, but was interrupted when the doors behind them opened with a flourish.

"Hello everyone." Tad greeted happily.

The preppie didn't expect the powerful punch that came to his face. Still, Tad fell to the floor with a hard thud, blood now covering his Aquaberry vest. He let out a high pitched shriek as Derby took flight in a tiger-like pounce and landed on top of him.

"WHY DID YOU DO IT, YOU FILTHY WRETCH?!" the blond screamed gripping the other boy by the throat and shaking him violently.

Tad lifted his knee up and hit his leader's groin straight on. Derby collasped, holding his naughty area, saying, "Oh lord! My family jewels!"

The amber-haired boy tried to run away, but something caught his ankle, causing him to the fall once more to the floor. He cursed loudly before turning his head, glaring at Bif, who had a strong grip on him and wouldn't release him.

"Let go of me!" he snarled.

"Hold him, Bif! We're going to pound him!" Derby shouted.

Tad closed his eyes tight as a fist started making it's way to his face.

"NO!!!" Hannah cried out tackling the redheaded boy down.

"Hannah?" His eyes lit up at her.

Derby's eyes widened in surprise as she began to beat the living shit out of the former boxing champ of Bullworth Vale. After throwing him aside like a ragdoll, she moved on to the Harrington boy.

"H-hannah, darling, let's think about what we're doing. You don't want to hurt me." Derby said waving his hands in defense.

"DON'T CALL ME DARLING!" Hannah snapped before landing a jaw breaking punch on him.

The head preppie's body fell with hard crack. His eyes glanced from Tad to Hannah for a moment then they shut slowly. Tad turned to face his girlfriend and smiled, saying, "Oh my dear, I hope you're alright."

He leaned in close and was about to capture her lips in a passionate kiss, but stopped when he suddenly felt a tiny shock come on his lips. He stumbled back a little in astonishment. Hannah's head lowered. She clutched her heart as if she had been shot and said, "I'm sorry, Tad. I don't feel very well. Let's go home."

Tad merely shrugged and linked arms with the girl, sauntering out of the Harrington House with a big smile on his face. They both didn't notice the hooded figure watching them in the shadows. A smirk formed on it's lips as it checked the time.

"Sorry, Hannah, your kissing system was built for only one person. That was Peter Kowalski."

The figure unhooded itself, revealing to be a girl with long black hair. Her eyes were a dark chocolate color. She glanced over at the gym and spotted Pete and Mandy making their way to the dorms.

"Okay, Hannah, Petey is all yours." she said getting ready to press a button on her watch.

"Hey you! Peasant! What are you doing?!" Chad snarled, causing her to flinch slightly.

The girl gasped before turning on her heels and starting for the stairs that led away from the preppie headquarters. She was too late. Parker had already caught her by the collar of her shirt and threw down like a ragdoll.

Gary Smith appeared from behind the two boys, saying, "And where do you think you're going?"

She was hauled up by her outfit and he clutched her chin roughly, his dark brown eyes gazing into hers.

"You're not going anywhere. You know something about that Hannah girl. And you will tell me what I want to know."


	10. Hurt

**Author's note: Alright then! This is chapter ten! Enjoy! And I'd love to thank the reviews from Ria, Alexa, rockshocka4223, and Ryan Garcia! Thanks so much! Now readers, I hope you will absolutely enjoy this chappie! Please leave a review! =) Oh, and I'm so sorry for such a short chapter! I hope you still like it!**

**Chapter 10. Hurt**

"Okay, it's been a long day. I know you want to go home so just tell me what I want to know." Gary sneered pacing back and forth.

The black haired girl sat tied up in a wooden chair, her eyes were glaring darkly at the sociopath. She had been stuck in the Harrington House for an hour or so. Now she was getting tired and frustrated. She decided to spill the beans.

"Alright, what do you want to know?" she asked.

Derby pushed Gary aside and shouted, "I want to know who the hell you are!"

Gary growled at him before turning back to her, saying, "You heard the man. Who the hell are you?"

The girl let out a heavy sigh and replied, "My name is...Elizabeth. Elizabeth Jay Lamb. I'm the creator of robots which are specially designed for single people."

"Really? So tell me. Is Hannah one of your creations?" Gary leaned against the wall and raised an eyebrow at her.

"That's right."

Derby's eyes widened. His jaw dropped to the floor. Bif and the other preppies were speechless. So that's why Hannah wasn't like most of the girls in Bullworth. She was a robot.

After a moment of silence, Gary spoke again, his eyes staying locked on the girl sitting before him.

"Why did you want Hannah to be with Petey?" he asked crossing his arms.

The girl's eyes moved from Gary to Derby, who had a look of impatience clearly shown on his features. She let out another heavy sigh and said, "I felt bad for him. He didn't have anyone for so long. I reviewed his school profile and I found no girlfriend or nothing."

Gary paced the floor once more and then turned to face Derby.

"What do you think, Harrington?"

"A robot, eh?" Derby said stroking his chin in thought.

"Can I go now?" the girl asked sourly, rocking back and forth in her seat.

Both boys nodded. She stuck up her nose as if to show superiority and stormed out of the Harrington House. Gary's eyes moved from the exit to Harrington, who had suddenly started laughing sinisterly.

"A robot! How strange of a creation indeed!" he laughed.

Gary rolled his eyes to the side and left the preppies headquarters, muttering some curse words under his breath as he did. He couldn't believe that Petey would date a robot and not even realize it. Derby didn't notice him leave. He simply seated himself down on a fancy black leather chair and took out his cellphone.

"What are you doing-" Bif was cut off when he heard a man's voice on the head prep's phone.

"Mr. Harrington here. Who is this?" the man asked in an arrogant like manner.

"Daddy, this is Derby. I need you come by tomorrow morning. It's very important." Derby said with an evil grin.

"What is so important, boy?"

"Robots."

- - -

"Look, Mandy, you better go now. It's getting past curfew." Pete said as they approached the boys dorm.

The lead cheerleader nodded and replied, "Yeah. Well, thanks for listening to me, Petey. Don't tell anyone I like Tad or you will die."

Pete smiled warmly at her before turning on his heels and sauntering up the steps. Mandy strangely felt her heart beating faster and faster. She placed a hand on her chest and stared at the smaller than average boy in a dreamy daze. She didn't know why, but she seemed much happier around him. Ted never made her feel that way. It was probably because he never understood her emotions and only cared about sex.

Hannah had just arrived at the girls dorm and went towards the door after telling Tad goodnight. She stopped when she noticed the two teens near the boys dorm.

It was her ex-boyfriend Pete and the cheerleader that ran out of the classroom. Who was she? Ugh. Why would she care? Hannah shook her head wildly and turned her head away, but she couldn't ignore them no matter how hard she tried. Her eyes widened when she turned her attention to them again and saw the cheerleader land a quick kiss on Pete's lips.

After watching him stand there motionless for a minute, she forced her back against the wall and slowly sunk to the ground. Her hands were shaking like crazy.

She didn't know what was wrong with her. It was as though someone had stabbed her in the heart and left it there. Hannah didn't get it. They were through. Over. She loved Tad and only him. So why did she feel this way? Why did she...feel hurt?


	11. I Love Her

**Author's note: Sorry for the late update! I hope you will forgive me! I had so much homework in school! Curse you school! Anyway enjoy! =) Oh, and thanks for the reviews rockshocka4223, Ria, Alexa, and Ryan Garcia for the reviews! **

**Chapter 11. I Love Her**

"A dance?" Petey raised an eyebrow at the cheerleader.

"That's right." Mandy nodded.

Wait. Was she serious? Did she really want to go with him to the dance? The dance that was held every year in the gym? It had to be a mistake. Nobody liked Peter Kowalski. Nobody.

"You're not joking?"

"Nope. It's this Friday and I want you to go with me."

The head boy's eyes widened as she leaned in close and placed a kiss on his cheek. With that she made her exit quickly, leaving him standing there speechless.

After a few minutes or so had passed, Pete turned around and sauntered back to the principal's office. He stopped at the top of the stairs when he heard a voice shouting outside the room. One he did not recognize.

"Is this what you've come to, Crabblesnitch? Putting robots in this school?" the deep voice snarled.

"No, no. I don't know what you're talking about, ."

Petey knew that voice anywhere. It was .

He peered into the entrance of the office and saw the principal and another man with blonde hair. Derby Harrington stood proudly beside the man.

'That must be Derby's father.' he thought to himself. 'What's he doing here?'

"You better get rid of this robot, pauper! Shut it down! Or your job will be shut down!" shouted slamming his fist on the desk, causing both and Derby to flinch.

"Her name's not it! It's Hannah!" Pete snapped storming into the room, catching everyone off their guards.

He knew he should have just walked away, but some fire inside him was building up into a giant flame. He loved Hannah. He loved her more than life it's self. He never could have been this happy without her.

"Who are you?" the tall blond man sniffed sticking his nose up as if to show superiority.

"I'll tell you-"

But Derby interrupted and slid in front of the smaller than average boy, saying, "His no one, daddy. Just some filthy commoner. Now let's get on about shutting down the robot."

"You're not shutting her down! She's mine! She's my girlfriend!" Pete pushed Derby aside like he was nothing and stood a few inches away from the man. His brown eyes glared darkly at him.

"Girlfriend? That thing? It isn't real! It can't feel anything!" he shouted in anger.

"Yes she can! She loved me! She cared about me more than anyone else in this stupid school! And don't you dare say she can't feel anything! You have no clue, Harrington!"

The man wrinkled his nose. Petey was on the floor quickly, a black bruise now lining his cheek. Derby simply chuckled and then said, "That's what you get for messing with my daddy, pauper."

"Why Derby? I thought we were friends!" the small boy shouted sitting up slowly.

"Friends? You were just a pawn! An asset! You meant nothing to me! I only said I'd be friends with you just so I could get to Hannah!" the Harrington boy laughed.

Petey felt his heart shatter. He was tricked. It was all a lie just to get Hannah. He wasn't that surprised though. Everyone wanted Hannah because she was the perfect girl. The head boy's eyes shut tight. He knew he was doomed. Well, that was until he heard Gary Smith's voice from nearby.

"Hey, jackasses! Nobody's gonna pound femme boy except me!"

'Oh shit.' Pete thought.

- - -

Mandy blushed slightly as she spotted Tad Spencer walking up the path that led to Harrington House with Hannah by his side. Their hands were intertwined. The cheerleader clutched her chest like she had taken a shot to the heart. But she regained herself when the amber-haired boy turned in her direction. His eyes stared deep into hers. Hannah glanced over too and walked off, giving her a little smile before she left.

"Hello Mandy." Tad greeted warmly approaching the girl.

"H-hi, I mean, what do you want?" she hissed, trying to sound as bitchy as possible.

The amber-haired prep laughed at this and tucked his fingers under her chin, forcing her to stare him straight in the eye. Her face immediately flourished red again.

"Dear, is there something you want to tell me?" he said in his smooth faux-British accent.

What? Did he actually call her dear?

"E-excuse me?" Mandy said nervously.

Tad's arm circled her waist quickly and he leaned in close. His lips were hovering over hers.

"Well if you won't talk now," he whispered softly, "Then maybe you'll talk after this."

With those words, he bent his head downwards, capturing his lips in hers and nearly sending shivers down her spine. Mandy's eyes were as big as saucers until they finally closed in enjoyment. Little did they both know, Hannah had been watching them the whole time. A smile formed on her lips. She knew they were perfect for each other. Christy told her that Mandy loved him a lot. So it was good to see them together at last.

Now, it was time to find the boy she loved more than anything else. She needed him since the very start. Her memories of their time spent was all coming back again strangely when she looked at Tad and Mandy. A voice kept saying warning over and over, but someone behind her grabbed something from the back of her head and ripped it off. The voice soon faded away.

Hannah's eyes glazed over. Then they shut quickly and she collasped to the ground like a doll. Elizabeth Jay Lamb swung the unconscious girl over her shoulder, saying, "Come on, Hannah. Let's go find Petey."


	12. Party Crashers

**Author's note: Hope you all enjoy this chappie! This one is pretty long! Longer than the usual chapters! But you'll love this one! I promise! Please R&R! Oh, and thanks for the reviews rockshocka4223, Ria, Ryan Garcia, Alexa, and Wickedlittledoll! **

**Chapter 12. Party Crashers**

Hannah's eyes fluttered open slowly and when she nearly cringed at the sight of Bif Taylor standing before her. His eyes glared darkly into hers. In a way it sort of scared her. Still, she sat up from the floor and stared at the taller boy, saying, "Oh, Bif, it's only you."

She paused. Her memory suddenly came back to her. Bif was the one who had knocked her out in the first place along with that other strange girl.

Where was she? Was she alright? They were simply making their way to the main building to find Petey. But that prep ruined it for them.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Bif?!" she snarled rising to her feet quickly.

The redheaded boy just kept glaring at her in disgust until finally he took out a remote control from his pocket and pressed a red button, causing the girl to immediately close her eyes, falling into unconsciousness once more.

"A robot in Bullworth Academy. So Derby was right." Bif muttered to himself.

He let out a sigh before hauling her over his shoulder and heading up the stairs of the Harrington House.

Derby would be coming back soon from the meeting with . Bif's face beamed happily at the image of his leader landing a kiss on his cheek for his good deeds.

- - -

"Hannah!" Pete shouted bursting through the door of his dorm room. Gary Smith had followed behind him, a couple of bruises and cuts all over his face.

"Damn. That fairy's dad had one hell of a right." Gary said dusting his clothes off.

The smaller than average boy ignored him and turned his attention to the girl sitting in the corner alone. Her dark eyes stayed locked on him. Pete flinched slightly as she got up quickly and moved to him.

"Don't bother, Kowalski. She isn't here." she said, frowning.

"And you are?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Come on, femme boy! You didn't tell me you were cheating on Hannah! God I knew you were desperate!" Gary laughed.

Pete's face flushed red in both embarassment and anger. He whirled around to face Gary, giving him a warning glare, which he returned with a simple chuckle. Then he turned back to Elizabeth and asked, "Who are you?"

"My name is Elizabeth Lamb. I am the creator of Hannah. You see, she is a robot."

Both boys jaw's dropped to the floor. Elizabeth let out a sigh before beginning her explanation of what was going on. After what seemed more than an hour, she finished, slowly taking in a deep breath as she did.

A long pause. No one spoke for a while until Pete was the one to break it, saying, "So Hannah is stuck with the preppies. How are we gonna find her? They could be anywhere."

"She'll be at my house tomorrow." Came a silky faux british accent from behind.

All three turned to the entrance of his room. There stood Tad Spencer with his arm around Mandy's waist.

"Oh, great, just what we neeed. More inbred homos." Gary said sarcastically, receiving yet another glare from Pete.

Tad ignored Smith completely and moved to the smaller than average boy, who seemed slightly startled that he would even get this close to him.

"Parker's little sister has a birthday tomorrow and we usually have our celebration at my house. Hannah will be there, but I over heard Derby say that they'll have her locked up."

"Well how do we get in?" Elizabeth questioned.

A cruel smile formed on the preppie's lips. He went to Gary and whispered something inaudible, which caused the other boy to snicker when his eyes glanced at Pete.

Pete felt his insides turn. Things weren't going to be easier for him. He had a bad feeling about what Tad was plotting.

- - -

The day of their break in had come by faster than Pete expected. Or hoped. His face flourished a lightish pink as he approached the Spencer Estate dressed like the pop singing sensation Hannah Montana.

Elizabeth and Mandy couldn't help but let a giggle escape their lips. Gary, however, was enjoying every minute of the boy's humiliation. Tad soon appeared at the gates of the mansion trying his hardest not to laugh at him.

"Looking good, Peter." he said with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah! Let's just get this done!" Pete shouted pushing past the boy.

Tad glanced his golden watch once everyone was on his yard, then led them to the back of the house, where they could hear snobby voices of girls getting louder as they drew nearer. The amber-haired prep turned to Gary and Mandy, saying, "You know the plan. Get going. She should be in the closet with the green door."

Mandy nodded while Gary examined his finger nails in complete boredom. With that, the two made their way into the Spencer Estate leaving the three children to themselves.

"You ready, Kowalski?" Tad asked turning his attention to the boy.

Petey let another a sigh and answered, "Yeah. Just remember that I'm doing this for Hannah."

"Don't worry, Pete. I've watched that Montana girl millions of times so I've made a device that can make me sing exactly like her."

The small boy was relieved that he wouldn't be the one doing the singing because mainly he couldn't sing to save his life.

He sure didn't feel any better when he walked into the area and spotted thousands of party guests standing near the gazebo of Tad's yard. Pete prayed to God that he wouldn't be noticed, but his hopes were shattered quickly.

A girl who looked almost similiar to Parker Ogilvie immediately spotted him from so faraway. She rushed to her brother and tugged on his Aquaberry vest, her eyes gleaming brightly in the sunlight.

"What is it, Katie?" Parker said, his voice sounding a bit irriated after being interrupted from his conversation with Gord and Justin.

The girl pointed to Petey and shouted, "Hannah Montana!"

Parker and the other preppies covered their ears faster than Petey, Tad, and Elizabeth did. It was almost like they were expecting it. Derby Harrington had just now joined the group of preps as Tad led Pete to the gazebo.

He raised an eyebrow at the strange blond girl beside Spencer then turned his head to Bif, giving him a look of curiosity. The red head shrugged, saying, "Kinda weird. She wasn't suppose to be here until an hour later."

"So who is Hannah Montana, anyway?" Gord asked glancing at Parker.

"Some pop singer that my sister watches everyday on television." the black-haired boy said in disgust.

Once Petey was inside the gazebo, drops of sweat began rolling down his face as he stared at the crowd of onlookers.

His fear stopped though after seeing the smile Hannah gave him when they first met. She was always there for him. Now, it was his turn to be there for her. He knew it was no time to be chickening out. This was for Hannah.

The music started up and his eyes moved almost instantly to Elizabeth, who had a headset in both ears and a medium-sized microphone in her hands.

_You ready?  
Here we go_

Life is just a party  
So come as you are  
Dress it up or dress it down  
Never forget your guitar  
Just be courageous  
'Cause style's contagious  
Everyone can rock out like a superstar

Let's get crazy  
Get up and dance  
Take a swing, do your thing  
If we're taking a chance  
Let's get crazy  
Yeah, just kick up your heels  
Don't miss out, time to shout  
Always keeping it real  
Let's get crazy  
Crazy

Our songs, our style  
Our hair, our smile  
Our laughs, our heart  
Our grace, our smarts

You see me on the cover of a magazine  
Remember, things are always different  
Than the way they seem  
Here's an invitation to every nation  
Meet me on the dance floor  
And we'll make the scene

Let's get crazy  
Get up and dance  
Take a swing, do your thing  
It's worth taking a chance  
Let's get crazy  
Yeah, just kick up your heels  
Don't miss out, time to shout  
Always keeping it real  
Let's get crazy  
Crazy

Our songs, our style  
Our hair, our smile  
Our laughs, our heart  
Our grace, our smarts

Let's get crazy  
Get up and dance  
Take a swing, do your thing  
It's worth taking a chance  
Let's get crazy  
Turn music up loud  
Now's the time to unwind  
Throw yourself in the crowd  
Yeah, just kick up your heels  
Let's get crazy

Yeah, the fun's just begun  
Come on, dance, everyone  
Here's an invitation to every nation  
Oh, oh, yeah  
Oh, oh, yeah  
Crazy

Take a swing, do your thing  
It's worth taking a chance  
Let's get crazy  
Yeah, just kick up your heels  
Don't miss out, time to shout  
Always keeping it real  
Let's get crazy

Pete amazingly was a pretty good dancer. Everyone was loving him. Especially Parker's little sister Katie...and to a certain extent, Gord. Tad's eyes were as big as saucers. Surprisingly, things weren't going horrible like he thought they would.

The preppies just crossed their arms over their chests at the screaming crowd of people. Derby stuck his nose high in the air, saying, "She wasn't that good."

"ARE YOU MAD?! SHE WAS AMAZING!" Gord nearly shrieked bouncing up and down happily.

They stared for a few minutes at him before turning their heads back to the gazebo. Another song began to play. Elizabeth wiped the sweat from her forehead and inhaled. That was Pete's single to get ready. Suddenly, the doors to the Spencer Estate bursted open with a flourish. Gary and Mandy arrived on the scene with Hannah in the boy's arms.

"Time to leave!" Gary shouted at Tad.

Chad soon came rushing out of the house holding a carton of eggs in his hands.

"Stop them!" he called out to the other preps. "It was a trick! Kowalski's in a disguise!"

All eyes went to Petey. But he wasn't on the gazebo anymore. Instead, he was already bolting through the gates of Tad's house. Derby's fists clenched. He faced his fellow preppies and screamed, "AFTER THEM!"

They nodded their heads. In one swift movement, the preppies dashed past the iron gates and chased after the group, determined to beat the living daylights out of them once they caught them.

"Wow, that boy is so...dangerous." Gord said dreamily.

Derby growled before landing a painful punch on the brown haired prep's arm.


	13. Kisses And Greasers

**Author's note: HOORAY! GOT TO CHAPTER 13! Sorry. I overreacted there! Anyway, here's the new chappie, readers! Enjoy! Thanks for the lovely reviews PrinceHarrington and rockshocka4223! I hope you all enjoy this one! =) Oh, and I must warn you! It may get too romantic so sorry for those who don't like that! **

**Chapter 13. Kisses And Greasers**

Pete knew what he had to do. Once they were at the main gates of Bullworth Academy, he leaned in close and kissed the girl's lips gently. Hannah's eyes opened slowly. For a moment, they all stood in silence but she ended it by sitting up and giving him a big smile, saying, "Hello boyfriend."

Tad let out a sigh of relief, Mandy's face beamed happily, and Elizabeth gave the boy a pat on the back. Hannah wrapped her arms around his neck. Pete didn't react at first. Then he carefully put his arms around her.

"I'm sorry, Pete." she said sadly glancing away.

"No, don't be, Hannah! I'm the one who should be sorry!" Petey laughed hugging her tighter than he did to anyone else.

He was happy to have her now. She was the only one who made him feel like he was somebody important. He couldn't live without her. The couple stayed in a tight embrace for a long time until Tad broke their moment with a clear of the throat.

"I hate to bother you two, but does anyone know where Smith went?" Tad asked curiously.

Pete looked around quickly. No luck. Gary had probably left the group when they were distracted. He helped Hannah to her feet and turned to face the trio. Well, now it was just Tad and Mandy.

"Where'd Elizabeth go?" Mandy gave a questioning look.

The amber-haired preppie rubbed his forehead in frustration, saying, "Dear god. We can never keep up with people anymore."

"They'll be okay. I'm sure of it." Hannah said taking a hold of Pete's hand.

Petey nodded to her. She was right. Gary could handle anything because he was a master manipulator. Elizabeth though...she was another story.

- - -

"Hello Smith." Came a familiar voice from behind the boy, causing him to jump slightly in surprise. Gary whirled around, glaring darkly at the black-haired girl, who replied by giving him the bad finger.

The sociopath had been walking through New Coventry for a ten minutes or so hoping to get away from all the lovey dovey crap alone. Unfortunately, he didn't expect that Elizabeth girl to follow him.

"What the hell do you want?" he hissed. "I'm on important business, you know."

"Bullshit, Gary Smith!" she snapped catching him off his guard.

Without warning, the girl pinned him hard against the brick wall and captured his lips in one hell of a kiss that nearly sent him flying. Gary tried to struggle away, but surprisingly she was too strong. He froze almost instantly when he felt her push herself closer to him. The boy stopped fighting all of a sudden.

It was strange. She was such a damn good kisser. Wait. He shouldn't have been enjoying this. Gary finally found the strength to break from her grasp then bolted off faster than the speed of light.

'Damn it, Elizabeth. Now you scared the little sociopath. What the hell is wrong with you?' the girl thought to herself as she watched him go.

- - -

It was about eleven o'clock when Tad and Mandy said their fond farewell to Petey and Hannah for they would be spending their night together. The prep linked arms with her, then the two made their way to the restaurant near the Aquaberry store.

A romantic place to start their first date, right? Or so Tad had hoped. What he didn't expect though was some old friends of his to be there.

He ignored the glares from the group as they passed by their table. Mandy, however, couldn't help but listen to the insults that flew at them.

"Look at the losers!" Parker called out. "They shouldn't even be in here!"

"That's right. Tad might try to fuck with the cheerleader." Gord sneered, causing the others around him to laugh and point at the couple.

Mandy felt fear rise in her chest as Chad rose from the table and approached her. She tried to look away, but he gripped her chin, forcing her to stare him straight in the eyes.

"Not very good taste, eh Tad?" he teased.

The amber-haired boy had enough. He grabbed Chad by the shoulders, turned him around, and socked him in the mouth. Chad fell backwards, crashing into the preppies table, covering his face in agony. Parker jumped forward and caught him while Justin pushed past them, landing his fist into Tad's stomach.

Everyone shrieked as the two preps began rolling across the floor, trying to punch one or the other in an uncomfortable place. They would have kept on like that forever had it not been for the restaurant manager. He dashed into the scene and pulled Tad off of Justin, saying, "What in the world is going on in here?!"

Tad knew the consequences of his actions. As if on cue, the two children were kicked out of the restaurant with a door slamming shut behind them. The preppie scowled, wiping the blood from his lip as he did.

"Tad, are you alright?" Mandy asked rushing over to the boy.

"I'm fine. Did he hurt you?" Tad said rising to his feet quickly.

The cheerleader smiled warmily, then replied, "No, I'm okay. Thank you."

"Ain't that the sweetest thing ya ever seen?" a voice said from behind them.

Both turned around and saw Vance Medici, a red headed greaser standing before them with a huge grin plastered on his face. Tad's eyes narrowed. His fists clenched. Just what they needed. Another bully to ruin their night. Vance kept grinning at them even though the prep advanced on him.

"If you touch her greaser scum I'll-"

"Cool your jets, preppie. I'm not here to fight ya." The boy ran a comb through his fire-looking hair.

"Why are you here then?" Mandy questioned.

Vance faced the cheerleader. A smile formed on his lips as he put his black shiny comb back into his jacket pocket. Tad held Mandy's hand tight. He was ready for anything. If this greaser wanted a fight. Then he'd get a hell of a fight.

"Since you two are on a little date then I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with our group?" Vance asked.

Tad's eyes widened. His jaw dropped to the ground. What? Why would this grease monkey want to ask something like that? It had to be a trick. He raised his boxing stance, saying, "What the devil are you up to, pauper? Why would we want to hang out with you?"

"You got kicked out of your little fairy place, pal. Take it or leave it."

The prep hesitated. Damnit. He hated to admit but the boy did pose an interesting point. His eyes went to Mandy, who stood patiently swaying back and forth. He turned back to Vance. After a long pause, he finally spoke, voice coming out softly like a whisper.

"Alright. We'll go."

"Oh boy! We're gonna have the time of our lives then!" Vance cheered happily, taking them both by the wrists and literally dragging them away.


	14. Fights, Fights, Fights

**Author's note: Thanks for reviewing rockshocka4223 and Ryan Garcia! Appreciate it! And for my fellow readers out there, please R&R as well! You will not be disappointed! So I leave you all to this chapter! =) **

**Chapter 14. Fights, Fights, Fights**

"What the hell, Vance?" Johnny snarled causing everyone to turn in their direction.

Tad felt his pale a little as the head greaser advanced on them. His eyes stayed firmly on Tad. The amber-haired prep bit his lip when Johnny raised his fist like he was going to punch him.

Then strangely, he stopped and laughed along with the other greasers. Tad's eyes were as big as saucers. He was completely gobsmacked. Mandy couldn't help but snicker at this.

"What?" Johnny said elbowing him in the stomach. "You didn't think we'd let you in, did ya prep?"

"B-but..." That was the only thing Tad could get out of his mouth.

He stood there staring at the greasers in disbelief for the next few minutes before following Vance to their table. The red headed greaser chuckled lightly at his shocked expression, saying, "Geez! Did you see the look on your face? Priceless!"

"W-why did you trick us?" Tad questioned.

"Just to see the scared expression." Peanut answered smiling. "God, that was fucking hilarious."

The lights suddenly dimmed down until it was pitch dark. Then brighter lights with sparkles started flashing around the room.

Lefty grinned and rushed over to the jukebox. He hit it once by using his fist. Mandy's eyes widened when music began to immediately got out of their seats, dashed to any girl they could find, and led them to the center of the floor for a dance.

Johnny rose from his chair, offering a hand to Peanut, who responded by taking his hand quickly.

The head greaser landed a swift kiss on his cheek before turning his attention to the couple, saying, "Go on. Have some fun."

With that, they were off, leaving Tad and Mandy sitting there staring in a daze. The preppie looked at the girl for a minute or two. As if on cue, both of them shrugged briefly then dashed to the circle of students dancing under the spotlight.

Once the song was over, the crowd of students cheered happily before grabbing a different partner for another song came on. This time it was a slow one so couples quickly clung tight to each other.

Tad wrapped his arms around Mandy while her arms circled his neck. The boy held her close to him as the music started up again.

_If the heart is always searching  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone  
I'll never make it on my own  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true_

_When you look me in the eyes  
And tell me that you love me  
Everything's all right  
When you're right here by my side  
When you look me in the eyes  
I catch a glimpse of heaven  
I find my paradise  
When you look me in the eyes_

_How long will I be waiting  
To be with you again?  
I'm gonna tell you that I love you  
In the best way that I can  
I can't take a day without you here  
You're the light  
That makes my darkness disappear_

_When you look me in the eyes  
And tell me that you love me  
Everything's all right  
When you're right here by my side  
When you look me in the eyes  
I catch a glimpse of heaven  
I find my paradise  
When you look me in the eyes_

_More and more  
I start to realize  
I can reach my tomorrow  
I can hold my head up high  
And it's all because you're by my side_

_When you look me in the eyes  
And tell me that you love me  
Everything's all right  
When you're right here by my side_

_When I hold you in my arms  
I know that's it's forever  
I just gotta let you know  
I never wanna let you go_

_'Cause when you look me in the eyes  
And tell me that you love me  
Everything's all right  
(It's all right)  
When you're right here by my side  
(By my side)  
When you look me in the eyes  
I catch a glimpse of heaven  
Oh, I find my paradise  
When you look me in the eyes_

The cheerleader stood on her tippy toes and kissed Tad's cheek. His expression changed to a surprised one. Mandy looked away slightly embarassed, saying, "I'm sorry."

Tad tucked his hand under her chin, forcing her to stare back into his cool brown eyes. He pushed a few strands of her hair from her face.

"You missed." he whispered softly.

After that the boy caught her lips in a passionate kiss. Johnny and Peanut watched them with amusement. They would have stayed like that forever had it not been for the sudden shouting from outside.

"Come here, you dirty bastard!" Came the angry shout of Ted Thompson just outside the door.

The music stopped almost instantly as the door burst open and in stepped the leader of the jocks. Behind him were the rest of the jock clique.

Ted was glaring angrily at Tad, who had his arms still wrapped around Mandy's body. He shouted, "You son of a bitch!" before landing a painful blow on his face, sending the prep flying straight into a table.

"Ted, stop it!" Mandy shrieked getting in front of Tad faster than the speed of light.

She spread her arms out and stood her ground. Her heart was beating out of her chest as Ted's eyes narrowed at her. A gasp escaped Lucky's mouth. The punch was hard. Still the girl collapsed to the floor. A bruise now lined her face. Tad stared at her only for a moment or so. Then he snapped.

Immediately, the greasers sprung into action too, joining the preppie against any jock that came at them. The fists were flying. Good thing they were outnumbered. Tad could easily take out them with the greasers help. No sweat. He nearly cringed though when preppies started filling up the room. Eggs of course were their weapon of choice.

It was a pretty gruesome battle. Tad had finished another jock off when he noticed Peanut being held back by Parker while Chad pummeled him endlessly. The amber-haired prep tried to help but an arm suddenly went around his neck, keeping him away from the shorter greaser. He turned his head. Not quick enough to dodge Bif's fist.

"Miss me, Spencer?" Bif sneered before landing an onslaught of fists on him.

Tad stumbled into the bar, clutching his sides as he tried to keep his balance. Bif simply laughed at this, hauling the boy up by his Aquaberry vest. The small boy struggled but in vain. Bif was way too strong for him.

"So you decide to pull this bullshit, do you?" Derby asked from behind the tall boxer.

He slapped Tad across the face before motioning Bif to toss him with a jerk of the head. The red head followed his orders and carelessly chucked him aside like a ragdoll. Derby knelt beside Tad and chuckled sinisterly at the boy, who was still trying his hardest to get back up. This act failed when Bif kicked him down once more.

"Poor little Taddy." Derby teased clutching his chin. "Too weak and pathetic to fight for his precious girlfriend."

"Shut your damn mouth, Harrington!" Tad shouted angrily.

The blond simply stuck his nose up as if to show superiority and snapped his fingers. Bif kicked him numerous times at his sides, causing him to cry out.

"Go on, Spencer. Why don't you cry for daddy? He'll save you." Derby mocked.

Tad was about to say something when Petey flew onto the blond's back and hung to him tight, saying, "You leave my friend alone, snob!"

Bif got ready to punch him but received an unexpected blow from Johnny Vincent. The two boys began wrestling each other on the floor while Derby struggled against Pete.

"Get off me, pauper!"

"Never! This is what you get for messing with my friends!"

The blond finally found the strength and sent Petey straight to the floor, pinning him down by the wrists quickly so he couldn't make a move. He smiled cruelly at the smaller than average boy before grabbing the nearest wood plank he could find and raising it above his head.

"Lights out, Kowalski!" Derby shouted getting ready to strike.

A hand gripped his shoulder and the boy was literally flung off the other boy. Pete smiled as Gary appeared in front of him, saying, "Why do I always have to save your ass, little Petey."

His face expression changed fast though when he spotted Derby coming up from behind with the plank held tight in his hands.

"Gary, watch out-"

But Pete didn't have to say anything for Gary whirled around and socked the Harrington boy hard. Derby's head snapped back, blood spluttering out of his mouth. With a final cracking noise he was down for the count. Almost at the exact same time that Bif's body went down too.

The small boy moved his attention to Tad, who had been helped to his feet by Peanut. Strange to see two rivals working together. Petey just shrugged and turned to say something to Gary. Then an unpleasant sound struck their ears. Cop sirens were heard outside. Shadows gathered around the building. A voice soon followed. One that Pete didn't recognize but Tad did.

"They're inside here, sir! No question about it!"

A single man and some police officers rushed through the busted chesnut door. The man was tall dressed in a shiny clean suit and he had looked exactly like Tad. His eyes glanced at many people, but they narrowed when he looked at the amber haired boy, who stood there shaking nervously.

"You," the man hissed, "Are in so much trouble, boy."


	15. Elizabeth's True Feelings

**Author's note: Hooray! I'm so happy! The reviews I received from last times chappie kept me going! Thank you rockshocka4223, Prince Harrington, Alexa, Cashopeia, Wickedlittledoll, and Ryan Garcia for the sweet reviews! I am very, very, very, very, happy! =) Now onto Chapter 15! For my fellow readers out there, R&R! AND YOU WILL GET AN UPDATE! Oh, and sorry for the short chappie!**

**Chapter 15. Elizabeth's True Feelings**

Pete, Gary, Tad, Derby, Johnny, and Ted were led into the principal's office the very next morning by Seth Kolbe, the meanest prefect in Bullworth Academy.

After Seth slammed the door behind them 's principal-like rant began. Once an hour or so had passed, the group of boys rose from their chairs and apologized to one another before making their exit.

"Peter. Derby. You stay where you are." said.

As soon as Gary gave the signal, Tad and Johnny pressed their ears against the chestnut door, hoping they could hear the conversation clearly.

"What's going on?" Gary asked curiously.

"Shh! Someone's speaking!" Tad hissed, and received the bad finger from the other boy.

"You can't take her! She's not destructive! She wouldn't hurt anyone!" Pete snapped causing everyone in the room and the boys outside to flinch.

"Oh? Are you certain about that, pauper?" Came a silky voice that neither Gary nor Johnny could recognize.

Tad however knew the voice anywhere. His throat tightened. His hands shook endlessly.

He opened a tiny crack through the door so he was able to peak in and see his father step into the room. soon stood beside him.

"Oh dear god." Tad muttered to himself.

"Sweet jesus-" But Johnny was interrupted when a hand went over his mouth, causing him to growl and squirm.

A cruel smile formed on Derby's lips. He approached Tad's father and shook his hand, saying, ", glad you could make it."

glanced around the room before turning his attention to .

"Where's my son?" the amber-haired man asked.

His voice sounded more angry than worried when he said the word 'son'. Tad did the unthinkable. He stood up and opened the door fully so everyone could see him.

Johnny was about to stop him but Gary grabbed him, pinning the greaser down like a helpless butterfly. Gary wasn't going to blow their cover for Spencer. He was more interested on what would become of his precious femme boy.

"I-I'm here, father. No need to search for me." Tad said trying to remain calm.

"Why did you get in a fight last night, boy?" hissed sending shivers down his son's spine.

"I was-"

"Beating me up." Derby answered before Tad could even get his words out. "Along with Petey Kowalski, Gary Smith, Johnny Vincent, and..."

Pete hoped to god that the Harrington boy wouldn't say it. His hopes were shattered though when Derby turned to him as he said her name loudly.

"Hannah. The robot that's been destroying the academy."

"Robot?" raised an eyebrow.

"It's nothing! No one!" Both Petey and Tad shouted in unison.

Derby smiled cruelly again and said, "They're wrong, . I think I know who can help explain everything."

He snapped his fingers. Pete's eyes widened as Elizabeth Lamb was led into 's office by Bif, who had the girl's arm in a painful twist.

"Now, Elizabeth, why don't you be a dear and tell us what's going on." Derby said sweetly.

"Never!" she shouted.

The blond motioned to Bif with a wave of his hand and the boxer twisted her tiny arm farther behind her back causing her to cry out in agony. Gary didn't know why, but his whole body began shaking like crazy.

"Tell us, Elizabeth. Then the pain will stop."

"Fuck you!"

Elizabeth's arm was once more pulled back farther. She blinked away the sweat and tears that were rolling down her face.

Derby let out a sinister chuckle, relishing the pain that was clearly etched on her features. Bif was about to twist her arm for a third time when the sound of running struck his ears.

All eyes turned to the entrance but Bif reacted a second too late. In one swift movement, Gary Smith had landed a jaw breaking punch to the boy's mouth, which caused him to hit the hard floor with a dull thud.

His Aquaberry sweater was now covered in his own blood. Bif got to his feet quickly, only to be knocked down again by the sociopath. After a blow to his stomach, the former boxing champ blacked out.

Everyone thought he was done. No. Gary was far from being done. He took the preppie by his fire red hair and forced his head into the trophy case. Glass broke.

More blood splattered but landed on the brunet's clean uniform. Bif's eyes fluttered open only once and a groan escaped his lips. Then his eyelids shut.

Gary whirled around and stormed over to Derby Harrington, who looked absolutely terrified of him now. was speechless. stuck his nose up as if to show superiority while Petey and Tad stared at the boy wide eyed.

"You," Gary hissed pointing to Derby. "Don't you ever make that homo boyfriend of yours touch her like that again."

The blond nodded his head wildly. After glancing around, Gary turned on his heels and bolted out of the office. He didn't look back for even a second.

Elizabeth broke from her daze and followed after him, saying, "Gary, wait! Wait for me!"

"Elizabeth!" Petey called out, but his words wouldn't be enough to reach the girl.

Elizabeth wasn't going to stop for anyone. She knew Gary had done what he did for her. She could tell from the look he gave Derby. The anger in his tone. Elizabeth didn't care if he was known to be crazy or not. She loved him. And she couldn't live without him.


	16. Betrayal

**Author's note: Hello everyone!!! Sorry for not updating sooner!!! And I am sooo sorry for the bad spelling and stuff last chapter!!! For those of you who didn't know, I went to a Speech/Drama competition last weekend!!! We got fifth for state in Humorous interpretation!!! As for me, I almost made it to semi-finals in RadioCasting! People also mistaked me for a british person because of my amazing accent skills!!! Hooray!!! I hope this chapter will make up for my late update!!! You'll really be surprised in this chappie! Seriously! Enjoy!!! Oh, thank you for the reviews PrinceHarrington, rockshocka4223, Ria, and Ryan Garcia! **

**Chapter 16. Betrayal**

Petey sat alone in his bedroom staring blankly at a picture hanging on the wall. It was a photo of Hannah dressed in his old school uniform. The small boy took out a bottle of beer from under his bed and sucked it down dry.

Empty bottles were scattered all over the floor. That was the sixth beer he had drank tonight. He never once drank alcohol in his whole life.

His mother taught him better than to resort to something like that. Pete couldn't think straight anymore. He couldn't after what Hannah did to him. She was the only thing that made him happy. Ever since she came along Petey felt as if he were the king of the world.

Now...she was gone. All the proof he needed was the note she left him on the wardrobe. The head boy chucked the empty bottle aside before crawling into his cold hard bed, which used to bring him warmth whenever Hannah snuck inside his bed on certain days.

'Why did she leave me? I loved her.' Pete thought to himself.

- - -

"What are you up to, Derby?" Hannah asked raising an eyebrow as the blond strode into the dinning room of the Harrington House.

He was dressed in his fancy dark red robe and fancy Aquaberry shoes. But he wasn't the only thing looking nice. The whole room glowed with diamonds or any other expensive things no student at Bullworth could afford.

"Hannah, Hannah, Hannah." Derby said shaking his head slowly. "You silly little girl. I'm not up to anything, my dear. Can't a man invite a lovely woman such as yourself to dinner?"

The brunette girl just scoffed at this. She wasn't going to believe a word he said after all the trouble he had caused Petey. Derby pulled her a chair and smiled sweetly, saying, "Please have a seat."

Hannah gave a look of suspicion, but saw no harm and sat down at the long shiny brown table. He soon seated himself beside her then took out a bell and rang it several times. She didn't expect Tad Spencer to storm into the room carrying a bottle of wine in his hands.

"Hello," Tad said through gritted teeth. "My name is Tad Spencer and I will be your waiter this evening."

"And?" Derby questioned, frowning.

The amber-haired prep's left eye twitched slightly. It was obvious that he was certainly not enjoying himself.

"And if you need anything please don't hesitate to ring the bell." he finished, giving a mock bow before leaving the two alone again.

"Don't break anything, Spencer! Remember what your daddy dear said!" Derby shouted to him.

"Asshole." Tad muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

He whirled around and said, "Nice hall, Derby. I said nice hall."

The blond's eyes narrowed in disgust for only a moment, but his expression changed when he turned his attention back to Hannah, who sat there playing with her brown hair.A cruel smile formed on the boy's lips and he leaned in close. So close that she could smell the expensive cologne he wore.

"You know, Hannah darling, I've always had a thing for girls like you." Derby said smoothly.

Hannah felt her stomach give a funny lurch as he scooted his chair closer to hers, which she responded by scooting it farther.

"Why should I believe that? Aren't you dating your cousin Pinky?" Hannah asked curiously.

"I left her for you." the blond stated casually pouring her a glass of wine. "She had no beauty like you do, Hannah."

The girl rose from her chair quickly, glaring angrily at the Harrington boy sitting before her. It was then she remembered what Elizabeth had said to her on the day she was created.

Elizabeth said there wasn't enough relationships that stayed together. That's why Hannah was given instructions to date Petey.

It's because he was the only one in Bullworth Academy that didn't have any girl to hurt. The girl understood now that Elizabeth just created robots like her for mere enjoyment.

To watch the way people smashed their hearts and they couldn't even feel anything to begin with.

"Hannah?" An airy hand went in front of her face breaking her from her daze.

Derby gave her a look of question, but she didn't have time to waste around here any longer. Hannah turned on her heels and burst out the doors of the Harrington House calling out for Tad to follow her. Which he did in a heartbeat.

"Why are you in such a hurry, Hannah?" Tad asked curiously.

"I know who the real bad guy is Tad and we have to stop her before it's too late." Hannah replied as they passed the library.

"Her?"

"Yes, Tad. What she means to say is me." Came a familiar voice behind them, causing both children to stop dead in their tracks.

Hannah glared darkly at the black-haired girl walking towards them while Tad stared at her gobsmacked. Out from the shadows came Elizabeth Lamb with a cruel smile plastered on her face.

"You were there. You did all of this." Hannah said trying to control the anger that was rising inside.

"Yes, yes. Please hold your applause. Telling the cops that there was a fight in the greaser hangout, Purposely falling unconscious just to get you taken by Bif, and making Smith believe that I loved him. Oh I'm a genius."

The amber-haired prep felt his knees shaking. He took a few steps back, saying, "That can't be. You couldn't have done all those things."

"Oh, I did, Spencer!" Elizabeth laughed. "And you know what else? I wrote a letter to Petey saying Hannah didn't love him anymore! I bet he's gonna kill himself right now!"

The brunet girl's eyes narrowed in disgust. She clenched her fists and advanced on the other girl. Elizabeth simply chuckled at this and crossed her arms. The trio remained silent until Tad finally broke it.

"So, where's Smith? What did you do to him?" he snarled.

"Pushed him off the side of the bridge in New Conventry. He may have been a sociopath but he was one hell of a kisser though." she replied examining her shiny nails.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Hannah screamed charging at her.

She immediately stopped though when Elizabeth pressed a red button on her watch. Hannah's eyes glazed over and she collasped to the ground like a doll. After that, the black-haired girl knelt down beside her and elegantly ripped off something from the back of her head. Tad's eyes widened. It was a computer chip. That was probably the thing that controlled Hannah's movements and thoughts.

"Stop!"

The preppie tried to go after her, but two strong jocks suddenly appeared from behind him and grabbed his arms quickly. He cursed loudly as they kept him as faraway from the two girls as possible. His body froze solid when Elizabeth threw the chip down and stomped on it hard. A cruel malicious smile formed on her lips.

"Useless piece of junk." she said before spitting on the now motionless Hannah. "Oh well. I can always make a new one."

She turned to face Tad and snapped her fingers, giving the jocks their signal to take the boy away. Ted stepped out from the shadows along with Derby Harrington. Earnest Jones soon followed behind him. The blond prep let out a sigh, saying, "I'm sorry I couldn't distract her very long Elizabeth darling."

He landed a swift kiss on her cheek and wrapped his arm around her waist. Tad's jaw dropped. Everyone was in on this. Everyone except for him. Fire built inside the smaller prep and he began struggling against the two jocks.

"WE TRUSTED YOU! PETEY TRUSTED YOU!" he roared angrily.

"Petey was only my guinea pig. I needed him to try out Hannah, but it's obvious she was a bust. Now I can make more robots. Especially if I get money for it."

"Of course you will." Derby said with a smile.

"TRAITOR! YOU STUPID FUCKING TRAITOR! YOU'LL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS! YOU HEAR ME?!! YOU'LL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS!"

With those last words, Tad Spencer was led to gymnasium with millions of thoughts buzzing in his head. Why would Elizabeth betray them? Where the hell was Gary? Would he be able to wake Hannah up? And more importantly, where was Pete right now? Was he going to do something crazy and commit suicide?


	17. Gives You Hell

**Author's note: YAY! THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS ROCKSHOCK4223, PRINCE HARRINGTON, RYAN GARCIA, AND ALEXA! I'M SOO HAPPY! SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THIS SOONER! ANYWAY, ENJOY THIS CHAPPIE! AND DID I MENTION...MY BIRTHDAY IS COMING SOON! HOORAY! PLEASE R&R! **

**Chapter 17. Gives You Hell**

Elizabeth took her stance at the podium as students began filling the auditorium. Once everyone was situated, no one said a word until she finally broke the long silence.

"Fellow students, you're probably wondering who the hell I am. Well, let me tell you that I am the answer to your prayers."

A soft mutter of whispers started forming, but ceased when she continued to speak. Mandy felt extremely uncomfortable in her chair because Ted had put his arm around her neck, saying, "Don't worry, baby. I'll keep you warm."

The head cheerleader batted his arm away in disgust before glancing around the room, hoping to God she could find her love Tad Spencer.

No luck though. He wasn't sitting near the stage or certainly not sitting anywhere near the preppies. It didn't matter anyway because Elizabeth said some words that sparked the other girl's interest. The word that really caught her attention was "robots."

"It's time to show you the future of Bullworth Academy!" Elizabeth announced before stepping aside as the curtains flew open.

Mandy's eyes widened at the sight of female robots lining up the stage. They came in many shapes, colors, and sizes. She didn't like this. Where the fuck was Hannah? Surely Hannah wouldn't be enjoying this.

'Pete's not here either.' she thought to herself. 'Where on earth is everybody?'

The girl finally made a decision. She rose from her seat while Ted wasn't looking and quietly exited the auditorium in search of her friends.

- - -

It wasn't like Petey to not go to school but he was way too drunk to even care. Still, he wondered a bit how he ended up in a bar room with a bottle of beer in his hands. Must have said something pretty impressive to convince the waitress.

"Kid, I think you've had enough." a man beside him said taking the bottle out of his tiny hands.

Pete slowly sunk to the floor, then rose to his feet again, saying, "Y-you don't tell me what to do, jackass!"

The smaller than average boy dodged the swinging fist coming at him before stumbling over to the stage. He snatched the microphone from a girl singing terribly and pushed her aside.

"How's it going everybody?" he called out to the crowd. "You ready to hear a song you'll never forget?"

The staring onlookers didn't respond. Pete ignored this and motioned the band behind him to start with a wave of his hand. Then he began to sing. His voice sounded like a broken record.

_I wake up every evening  
With a big smile on my face  
And it never feels out of place  
And you're still probably workin'  
At a 9 to 5 pace  
I wonder how bad that tastes_

_When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell_

_Now where's your picket fence, love?  
And where's that shiny car?  
It didn't ever get you far  
You've never seemed so tense, love  
I've never seen you fall so hard  
Do you know where you are?_

_And truth be told, I miss you  
And truth be told, I'm lyin'_

_When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man  
That's worth a damn  
And treats you well  
Then he's a fool  
You're just as well  
Hope it gives you hell  
I hope it gives you hell_

_Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself  
"Where did I go wrong?"  
But the list goes on and on_

_But truth be told, I miss you  
And truth be told, I'm lyin'_

_When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you find a man  
That's worth a damn  
And treats you well  
Then he's a fool  
You're just as well  
Hope it gives you hell_

_Now you'll never see  
What you've done to me  
You can take back your memories  
They're no good to me  
And here's all your lies  
You can look me in the eyes  
With the sad, sad look  
That you wear so well_

_When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you find a man  
That's worth a damn  
And treats you well  
Then he's a fool  
You're just as well  
Hope it gives you hell_

_When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
(Hope it gives you hell)  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
(Hope it gives you hell)  
When you hear this song  
And you sing along  
But you never tell  
(You never tell)  
Then you're a fool  
I'm just as well  
Hope it gives you hell  
(Hope it gives you hell)  
When you hear this song  
I hope that it will give you hell  
(Hope it gives you hell)  
You can sing along  
I hope that it puts you through hell _

Pete took his bow as the crowd of drunks cheered wildly for him, chanting his name over and over again like he was a hero. Well, things were going great until the police burst into the room, pointing their guns firmly at the small boy on the stage.

"Peter Kowalski! You are under arrest for the disturbance of the peace!"

"Oh yeah? Fuck you, officer!"

With that, Pete gave them the bad finger before snapping his fingers, causing everyone in the bar to charge straight at the boys in blue. The cops were trying to push their way through the crowd. No good though. By the time they did, Pete was already out the doors, hopping on his bike and speeding down the road faster than anyone could blink.

Police sirens could be heard from afar. Petey wasn't gonna stop for no one. However, he was forced to stop when he spotted Mandy and Tad running across the street. He slammed on the brakes, but then flipped off his bike and landing head first into a pile of bushes. The couple gasped before rushing over to their now crippled friend.

"Hello." Pete greeted warmly.

He fell into unconsciousness after that. Tad let out a heavy sigh and flung the boy over his shoulder, saying, "Come along, Mandy. We must find Gary before this boy gets hurt again."

"What are you talking about?! I'm not hurt! Put me down!" he snarled suddenly kicking wildly.

"You'll be alright now, Pete. Don't worry." Mandy said patting him on the head gently.

The smaller boy grinned deviously at her and examined down her shirt, which he was soon rewarded with a slap to his face. Tad shook his head miserably as they made their way towards New Conventry.

- - -

"Bitch." Gary muttered under his breath as he snatched the towel from Johnny's hands.

"Me? Or the broad?" Johnny asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"The broad! Who do you think, Vincent?"

Peanut was about to say something when Johnny stopped him. The leader of the greaser clique knew why Gary would be so pissed off. After all, she gave him a kiss and then pushed him elegantly off a very high bridge that sent him crashing into the water.

"Bitch. That fucking bitch." Gary kept saying to himself.

He rubbed his arms repeatedly and stood up quickly, saying, "That bitch is gonna pay! I can't believe I got tricked by an amateur!"

Johnny leaned his back against the wall, running a hand through his shiny brown hair as he did.

"What do we do? It's obvious we're out-numbered. She's got the preps, jocks, and nerds on her side."

"We've got some people too."

"Really? Who's that?"

The sociopath chuckled sinisterly before turning away from the greaser.

"The bullies and the townies, Vincent."


	18. Reunion

**Author's note: OH MY GOD! I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS IN FOREVER! GEEZ! GUYS, I AM SO SORRY! I HOPE THIS CHAPTER WILL MAKE UP FOR THE LONG WAIT! PLEASE ENJOY! AND FORGIVE ME! OH, I'D ALSO LIKE TO THANK rockshocka4223, Ryan Garcia, Ffew1, bullyfan, and Big A1 for the reviews! I appreciate it! And now, I leave you to the eighteenth chappie! =)**

**Chapter 18. Reunion**

**"System repaired." **

Hannah's eyes fluttered open slowly and she sat up, clutching her head in pain as she did. What the hell happened? She couldn't recall of the events that occurred earlier. A cold hand suddenly clasped her shoulder, causing the girl to turn around and raise an elbow.

"Take it easy! You almost hit me!" A girl with glasses and red hair dressed in a white trench coat stood in front of her.

"Who are you?" Hannah raised an eyebrow in question.

The red head chuckled and gave a curt bow, saying , "My name is Lesslee Coots. I am the rival inventor of your creator."

She seated herself beside the robot and offered a hand, which Hannah responded by shaking it quickly. For a moment, no one spoke, but Hannah was the one to break the silence.

"So, do you know Elizabeth?"

Lesslee nodded. "That's right. In fact, we use to work on robots together. Then she left me for her own childish pursuits."

She let out a heavy sigh before standing up and walking over to the table. Pulling out a pen from her pocket, she began writing something down on a piece of paper. Hannah examined the room, then turned her attention back to Lesslee, who was making her way back to Hannah again. The red head handed her the paper and motioned her out the door, saying, "You're free to go. Petey Kowalski is waiting for you. Be sure to give that note to Elizabeth, okay?"

"Why?" Hannah asked curiously. "What are you gonna do to her?"

Lesslee didn't answer, annoying the crap out of the other girl. She let out a irriatated sigh and made her leave, slamming the door shut behind her.

- - -

"Hey Chad, is that Tad coming this way?"

What Parker had said was true for the amber-haired boy was slowly making his way towards the two preps, who had been guarding the entrance to the Harrington House at least an hour or so now. Their eyes narrowed in disgust as he approached them.

"What do you want, Spencer? You know you're not wanted here anymore." Chad said arrogantly.

"I came, dear Chad," Tad began, "To discuss personal matters with Derby."

Parker scoffed at this and crossed his arms, saying, "Derby is busy planning things with Elizabeth. We won't allow you to interrupt them."

The amber-haired preppie simply shook his head and sighed before raising his boxing stance, which suprised both boys a little bit.

"If you don't let me in, then I'll be forced to kick your asses."

"You and one army!" Chad laughed.

Tad let another sigh escape his lips. Then he stepped aside as the whole greaser clique and their famous leader Johnny Vincent came sauntering in. Johnny massaged his fists and grinned deviously at the two preppies, who were now shaking furiously in fear. Even when they raised their fighting stances they were still shaking.

"Will you move now?" Tad gave a questioning look.

Chad shook his head wildy with sweat rolling down his forehead. With this last action, Tad took a step back as the greasers charged forward. Eggs started flying. Fists did too. Obviously the other preppies had heard the ruckus and burst from the double doors of the Harrington House. Some of them were holding cricket bats in their hands.

Bryce hurried over to help Parker and Chad struggling against the enemies while Justin quickly made a break for the jocks territory, hoping to alert any muscle head he could find about the battle. Gord, however, moved into the opposite direction of Justin, hurrying as fast as he could to the nerds hang out.

"Mandy, you stop Justin from getting to the jocks. I'll take care of Gord." Tad instructed.

The cheerleader gave him a short kiss on the lips and ran off after the auburn-haired preppie. Tad snapped out of his dreamy daze and chased after Gord, who didn't have the slightest clue that he was being followed.

"How long do we have to keep this up, Johnny?" Peanut asked, punching another preppie in his stomach.

"Until Smith can get those townies here." Johnny replied dodging a blow that nearly came to his face.

The leader of the greasers was soon staring at his rival, the former boxing champ of Old Bullworth Vale. Bif Taylor smirked at him and the two boys began circling each other, neither of them leaving their fighting stances. Victory cheers suddenly struck their ears as the nerds made their way onto the battlefield.

"Use your weapons, men!" Earnest squeaked pointing in the direction of Johnny Vincent.

Donald aimed his bottle rocket at the lead greaser and was about to fire, but someone tackled him down from behind. Johnny sighed in relief as Petey Kowalski arrived on the scene with Russell and his fellow members quickly entering the fray. The only person missing was the master mind of the group.

"Where the hell is Smith?" Johnny half shouted, blocking another punch that Bif threw at him.

"He'll be here shortly!" Pete called back.

"Petey!" Came a familiar dreamy silk voice from afar.

No. It couldn't be. The smaller than average boy searched the crowd of angry students and finally found the source of the voice. There was his robotic girlfriend, Hannah, who was rushing through people just to get to him. Was he dreaming? Hallucinating?

"Hannah!" Pete exclaimed in pure happiness.

His happiness was cut short though for something hard smashed on his head and he dropped to the ground with a dull thud. Derby Harrington chucked the glass bottle aside and flung the boy over his shoulder then ran towards the main building of the school. Hannah's fists clenched in rage. She cursed loudly as a group of nerds blocked her way. A cold hand clapsed her shoulder, causing the girl to wince.

"You go ahead. We'll take care of these bitches." Edgar said before joining the greasers fend off some preps.

His clique went straight for the nerds, giving Hannah the opportunity to go after Derby.


	19. Surprise!

**Author's note: YAY! WE ARE REACHING THE END OF OUR STORY! YIPPEE! I hope you enjoy this chappie readers! Sorry if it's too short! And much thanks to the nice chaps who reviewed! =) Thank you rockshocka4223, Alexa, gamefangurl, Shadowlexis, and Ryan Garcia! Now on to the chapter!**

**Chapter 19. Surprise!**

The black-haired girl stood quietly in the principal's office alone. Derby came rushing in moments later, carrying Petey over his shoulder like a ragdoll. He wiped the sweat off his forehead and dropped the boy before closing the doors behind him.

"Elizabeth dear, I think we have problems. The paupers are here and they've got reinforcements. What are we going to do?"

"I didn't think they could be this cunning. Only one boy could have the brains to even think of getting the bullies and the townies." Elizabeth said looking out the large window. "Isn't that right, Gary?"

Sure enough, the brown-haired sociopath appeared from the shadows of the room. Derby cringed a little but regained his composure. Gary's eyes narrowed in disgust as he approached the girl.

"So, bitch, I'm glad you think I'm cunning. Your sweet talking shit won't save your ass." he said, frowning.

"Oh dear!" Elizabeth teased pretending to act afraid. "I'm so scared of a maniac! Someone help me please!"

This utterly pissed off Gary even more. He advanced on her, his fists clenched, fuming. The boy had just gotten a foot away from her when the doors behind them suddenly opened with a flourish. In came a large group of Elizabeth's robots. Their eyes narrowed at the sight of Gary.

"Shit." Gary cursed to himself as they walked towards him. He raised his fighting stance.

"Hold it!" Hannah cried out bursting through the doors. She was flanked by Lesslee Coots, who received a dirty glare from the black-haired girl.

"You," Elizabeth hissed, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"What's the matter, baby sister? Did you not miss me?" Lesslee laughed.

Elizabeth growled at this and advanced on her, wagering a finger at her as she did.

"Don't you dare call me that, bitch! You should NOT be here!" Her voice shook with anger.

Derby raised a well-groomed eyebrow. "Who the devil is this girl, Elizabeth?"

She never had the chance to answer for Gary grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her around. Then he landed a powerful punch on the girl's face, sending her flying straight into a table.

"That's for pushing me off that bridge, you fucking whore." he said massaging his fist.

"You bastard!" Derby growled before calling out for Bif.

"Sorry, Harrington. You're little lover is done." Johnny Vincent strode into the room, dragging an unconscious Bif by the collar of his Aquaberry shirt.

The head greaser walked towards Derby in slow but menacing steps. His eyes burned with hatred. Hannah and Gary soon joined behind him, their fists clenched.

"N-now let's not do anything rash." Derby stammered nervously backing away. "Y-you wouldn't want to hurt me, right? I didn't mean to do any of that stuff to you guys."

"Fuck you, Harrington." Hannah spat.

The trio was now closer to the blonde and were about to punch him when something emerged from the table. There was dead silence. All eyes widened at the sight before them. It was Elizabeth Lamb. But she didn't look like she use to. Her body had been covered in wires and the brownish color of her eyes now changed to a dark fiery red.

"Oh no..." Lesslee clutched her chest like she had taken a shot to the heart.

"What the hell?" Johnny scanned the girl over. "What is she?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Hannah said, frowning. "Elizabeth's a robot."


	20. The End

**Author's note: Sorry for the long wait! Please forgive me guys! I didn't mean to keep you all waiting! Anyway, here is the last chapter of this story! Gosh did I work hard on this one! I would like to thank all my reviewers on my story! Without you, I'd see no point in making these! And I hope you enjoy the final chappie! =)**

**Chapter 20. The End**

"Elizabeth was my creation." Lesslee explained, not taking her eyes off the robotic girl."She was the first robot I ever made. Together we built others that could help lonely lovers in the world. We did it for the good..."

"Until I decided to fuck all the stupid goodness shit and move onto better things. Like creating my own robot army." Elizabeth finished.

She came towards the four teenagers in slow but menacing steps. A cruel smile formed on her lips as she took out a remote control. Her eyes stared dangerously at Smith.

"One push of a button and I could have any creation in here rip you apart. Let's start with you, Gary."

Elizabeth was about to press the switch when Pete Kowalski jumped onto her back from behind, causing her to drop the remote on the floor. The girl struggled and fought against him, but Pete wouldn't release her. Not after all the pain she did to him. He would never forgive her for treating his girlfriend like dirt. Now, it was his turn to save Hannah.

"This is what you get for hurting my girlfriend!" Pete shouted, ripping a few cords out of her head.

Gary took his opportunity to start beating the shit out of several motionless robots. Johnny quickly joined beside the other boy, landing his fist into any robot chick he could find. Elizabeth finally found the strength to throw the smaller than average boy off her. Her eyes flashed a darker red as she tossed him aside like a rag doll.

"You fucking ungrateful bastard!" she roared before punching him with all her might.

Pete's head snapped back, blood spluttering from his mouth. He collasped to the hard floor with a dull thud. This didn't stop Elizabeth though for she hauled him up by his shirt and dragged him out the doors, brushing past her army without hesitation. Hannah noticed her almost instantly and hurried after her.

- - -

"Let go of me!" Petey shouted, squirming in passionate fury.

The girl didn't release him though. She just continued making her way to the top of the main building. Rain began falling from the clouds above, dampening their hair. She was slightly startled when the sound of Hannah's voice struck her ears.

"Persistant, aren't you?" Elizabeth called out to her.

Hannah ignored this and followed after her, crossing over the shakey wooden planks cautiously. However, she had almost slipped because the other girl threw bricks at her, hoping that she'd lose her balance. After sucessfully dodging and ducking through obstacles, Hannah had finally made it to the top of the school.

Her ears stung as the sound of the bells boomed loudly. Hannah's eyes scanned the area and then she found Petey. Elizabeth held him over her head and stood at the edge of the building. Her eyes had a manic gleam to them, which sent shivers down Hannah's spine. God, she was crazy. She wouldn't do it, right?

"What the hell are you doing?!" Pete snarled, fear striking his small heart.

"Putting an end to you, Kowalski!" Elizabeth laughed. "And all the other bastards that dare defy me!"

With those last words, she was about to fling him off but Hannah stopped her from doing so. They both lost their balance, but Hannah managed to save Pete from falling with them. She smiled warmly at the smaller than average boy and whispered "I love you" before crashing down to the hard concrete with Elizabeth.

"HANNAH!!!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

He didn't waste any time. Gathering himself together, Pete hurried back to the first floor and bolted outside. His face epitomized shock as soon as he caught sight of his girlfriend, who had lost half of her body because of the fall. The other girl beside her had completely shut off. He could tell by the glazed look in her eyes.

"Hannah?" Pete whispered, kneeling beside his torn apart girlfriend.

He shook her once but nothing happened. Then he shook her numerous times. Still, the girl didn't move one inch. Tears building in his eyes, Pete held her close in his arms and cried just as Gary, Lesslee, Tad, Mandy, Johnny, and Peanut made their entrance. They felt their insides go cold when they saw the state Hannah was in.

"Isn't there something we can do?" Johnny asked looking at Lesslee.

She shook her head, saying, "No, I'm afraid it's too late now."

Pete couldn't bare to hear those words. He wasn't ready to give up yet. Not yet. So, he bent his head downwards and captured Hannah's lips in a long passionate kiss. Nothing happened. His heart raced faster and faster in his chest. It was finished. His girlfriend wasn't going to wake up.

"Kowalski..."

The small boy seemed slightly startled to hear the sound of her voice say his name. A smile formed on her lips as she slowly opened her eyes and stared at him. Hannah sat up and gave him a warm smile, saying, "Good day to you, boyfriend."

_- - -_

Things went back to normal in Bullworth Academy. Cliques hated each other even more, but the good news was that nobody would be coming after Pete anymore. He decided to give up his duties to Gary Smith, which was strongly disagreeable to Crabblesnitch. Tad Spencer left the preppie clique and moved to London, where he and Mandy Wiles could have their alone time. Lesslee Coots continued her work on robots and declined the company who wanted them in the first place.

No one expected Jimmy Hopkins to come by for a little visit. Though it scared most people, Pete had been rather pleased to meet up with his friend in the parkling lot.

"Hey, Petey, how have you been?" Jimmy asked giving him a pat on the back.

"Good. Just trying to survive." Pete replied casually.

They walked down the sidewalk and examined the whole campus together just like the old days. For a moment, no one spoke, but Jimmy was the one to break it.

"Well, did you meet any girls?"

"Yeah. I met one."

"You did? How did you pull that off?"

"Petey's a real ladies man." Came Hannah's voice from behind them.

Both boys turned around and Jimmy blinked madly at her, saying, "What have you been doing while I was away, Petey?"

Hannah nodded, placing her gentle arms around his slim neck. Pete opened his mouth to speak. How could he tell his friend about all that had happened to them? About how he met Hannah, how Gary returned, about Tad becoming Mandy's boyfriend, and Lesslee making robots. It seemed all too confusing for him so Petey just chuckled softly before staring back at Jimmy.

"You know," He gave a little shrug. "Nothing out of the ordinary."

**Author's note: So what did you think? Good? Bad? Awesome? Horrible? Please R&R! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! And thanks to all of you who kept up with my story! Appreciate it! **


End file.
